<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Par le biais d'un téléphone by Lunalalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149590">Par le biais d'un téléphone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune'>Lunalalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Red - Freeform, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell, blueberry, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SpicyHoney / Fell!Papyrus x Swap!Papyrus / "La stupéfaction lui fit lâcher sa cigarette. Le numéro qui s'affichait lui était étrangement familier, beaucoup trop familier. C'était ... son propre numéro."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spicyhoney, honey x edge, swapPapyrus x fellPapyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Premier Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Les terreurs nocturnes étaient longues. Longues et fatigantes. Longues et insupportables. Elles le prenaient d'un coup, alors qu'il avait l'espoir de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais Morphée était une piètre amante, l'envoyant paitre dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'assaillant de souvenirs terribles, de cauchemars insupportables, avant qu'il ne tombe du lit à deux doigts de hurler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais Papyrus ne pouvait pas hurler. Pas alors que son tendre et adorable petit frère dormait dans la chambre voisine, se remettant de sa dure journée d'entrainement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors comme chaque nuit, il quittait la demeure pour se rendre sur l'escalier extérieur, s'allumait une cigarette et savourait le calme. A cette heure-ci, les rues de la ville étaient vides, les monstres du souterrain n'étant pas des plus nocturne. La seule lueur de vie provenait du café de Muffet qu'il percevait au bout de la rue, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'y rendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A qui aurait-il pu raconter tout cela ? Personne. Personne ne devait s'inquiéter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils étaient tous coincés ici, prisonniers par la barrière. Papyrus ne pouvait se permettre de leur rajouter un poids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors il gardait ses problèmes sous silence, s'épuisant petit à petit, ne profitant que de ses courtes siestes la journée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais cette nuit-là, ça arriva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus ne dormait pas, comme toujours. Il observait les étoiles factices qui le surplombaient tout en tirant doucement sur sa cigarette. La nicotine lui faisait un bien fou, lui vidait presque l'esprit tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur la rembarre métallique.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et son téléphone vibra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il haussa un sourcil inexistant. Un message, à cette heure-là ? Pourtant, les rares personnes à posséder son numéro étaient sûrement déjà endormit ! Ou alors l'un de ses proches avait des problèmes ? Cela l'inquiéta et il sortit rapidement son mobile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La stupéfaction lui fit lâcher sa cigarette. Le numéro qui s'affichait lui était étrangement familier, beaucoup trop familier. C'était ... son propre numéro. Comme s'il s'était envoyé un message à lui-même. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas et cela le rendait perplexe, surtout avec le message qui était un véritable pavé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surpris et curieux, le squelette se mit à lire :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Encore une fois, je ne sais plus quoi faire, où donner de la tête. Je m'efforce d'être puissant, aussi puissant que peut l'être un monstre, mais chaque L.O.V.E que j'obtiens m'éloigne de moi-même, de qui je suis vraiment, de ce qui compte pour moi. Je deviens fou, complètement fou, et si cela continue je me transformerais de moi-même en poussière. Qui s'en plaindrait ? Mon frère peut être. Mais même lui ne me vois que comme Papyrus, le tyrannique chef de la garde royale. Comment puis-je continuer à vivre alors que c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ? Que je faisais tout ça. A quel moment ai-je changé, ai-je commencé à m'acharner sur lui ? Tué ou être tué ... cette logique me rend fou. M'a rendu fou. Est-ce trop tard ? Le retour en arrière est impossible ? J'en viens à regretter ma jeunesse, cette jeunesse ou j'étais faible mais heureux, avec mon frère qui m'aimait. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus écarquilla les yeux, encore plus choqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il en était maintenant sûr : c'était bien quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait envoyé ceci. Mais ... ce quelqu'un d'autre en était-il conscient ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Après réflexion, ce message ressemblait à une confession intime. Cet autre 'Papyrus' écrivait sans doute une espèce de journal et ce message n'aurait jamais dû être envoyé. La question était maintenant : qui était cet autre lui ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soudain bien curieux, Papyrus fut pris d'une idée folle : répondre. Il n'avait jamais envoyé un message à son propre numéro, mais il fallait bien une première fois à tout ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey buddy, elles m'ont l'air bien sombres tes pensées des nuits blanches »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait lu cette phrase sur le MonsterNet il y a quelques temps et il en avait été profondément marqué. C'était les mots qui lui semblaient les plus approprié pour ses terreurs nocturnes, mais également pour son étrange destinataire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et Papyrus se surpris à sourire en la lisant :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« QUI ES-TU ? COMMENT AS-TU EU ACCÈS A CE NUMÉRO ? TU AS LU MES MESSAGES ? OSE SEULEMENT LE RÉPÉTER A QUICONQUE ET JE TE DÉTRUIRAIS !! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le squelette pouffa. Son interlocuteur était bien plus impulsif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son premier message était si poétique pourtant ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>D'ailleurs, un détail l'interpella : "Mes messages" disait l'autre Papyrus. Alors comme ça, il tenait vraiment un journal ? C'était amusant, voir mignon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur se marra :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« T'inquiète mon pote, je dirais rien. J'ai seulement lu ton dernier message, un peu par erreur (et par curiosité). En même temps c'est pas tous les soirs qu'on reçoit un message de soi-même ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'autre répondit immédiatement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ON EST PAS 'POTE' enfoiré ! Et comment ça de soi-même ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus prit le temps de se rallumer une cigarette avant de rédiger une réponse :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« D'après ce que je comprends, on a le même numéro ainsi que le même prénom. J'ai une ptite théorie mais j'ai besoin de réponse : t'es un squelette ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cette fois, son interlocuteur mis plus de temps à répondre. Sûrement était-il surpris et perplexe. Finalement il répondit :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Oui, j'en suis un. Toi aussi ? Et tu dis t'appeler Papyrus ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yep. Tu disais avoir un frère : il s'appellerait pas Sans ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Effectivement. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus ne répondit pas tout de suite, de plus en plus intrigué. Sa théorie, aussi folle soit-elle, prenait de l'ampleur dans son esprit, et visiblement son interlocuteur avait la même. Le fumeur se décida à répondre :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai. C'est mon petit frère, et on est les seuls squelettes du coin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- De même pour mon frère et moi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ca va te paraître dingue, mais je crois qu'on vient tous les deux d'un univers différent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je m'en doutais. Sans m'avait déjà parlé de ces histoires de 'monde alternatifs', mais je ne pensais pas que se serait réel. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sans ? Papyrus mis un long moment à comprendre. Ainsi, chez son 'double', Sans possédait des connaissances scientifiques ? Quoiqu'après réflexion ça semblait logique. Son homologue l'avait dit lui-même : il était le chef de la garde royale. Ainsi ils étaient les mêmes personnes, mais en même temps ils étaient inversés ? Le Sans alternatif était pareil que lui, et le Papyrus alternatif était pareil que son petit frère. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intéressant. Il fit part de cette découverte à son interlocuteur qui rétorqua immédiatement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Cette autre version de Sans me plaît davantage que celle que j'ai ! Que dirais-tu d'échanger nos frères ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pas possible mec, j'aime beaucoup trop mon Sans. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et à nouveau il n'y eut plus rien, plus de message, plus de réponse. Le fumeur pensa d'abord que l'autre réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, mais au bout d'une demi-heure il dû se résigner : l'autre avait dû s'endormir. Ou alors la connexion entre leur monde s'était coupée ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il soupira, termina en silence sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans la neige. Quel dommage, lui qui pensait avoir une occupation cette nuit, c'était loupé. Mais quelque chose le titillait et, bien malgré lui, il revint au premier message. 'Tué ou être tué", "transformé en poussière" ... dans quel monde horrible vivait son autre lui ? Il se surpris à s'inquiéter pour cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait et, dans un mince espoir, il renvoya un message :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey, t'es toujours là ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une minute passa, puis une autre, sans que rien ne se passe. Il souffla ... et son téléphone vibra :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un simple mot, mais Papyrus fut pris d'un intense soulagement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« T'en a mis du temps ! Pourquoi tu répondais plus ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je réfléchissais. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avant que le fumeur puisse répondre, l'autre le devança :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu aimes ton frère ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le squelette s'étonna, répondit sans hésiter :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai, bien sûr. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encore une longue minute, puis son homologue répondit :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« L'amour est un sentiment de faible. Aimer, c'est être tué. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus sentit son âme se serrer. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : son autre lui vivait dans un monde terrible, bien différent du sien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ne disais-tu pas que tu regrettais ta jeunesse, où tu étais '</span>
  <em>
    <span>faible mais heureux, avec ton frère qui t'aimait' </span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Efface ce message. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une réponse rapide et implacable. Le fumeur avait touché une corde sensible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey buddy, j'aimerai seulement t'aider. Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir vivre tranquille.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tais-toi. Efface les messages, tous les messages !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait menti mais actuellement il se doutait qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire son homologue. Souhaitant changer de sujet, il reprit :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Sinon, parle-moi un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te fou pas de moi. Tu as lu mon message non ? Tu crois que je peux écrire un truc pareil en pleine journée, à la vue de tous ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah ouai je vois. Ça serait genre 'mauvais pour ta réputation' c'est ça ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm... Tu es moins stupide que tu peux le paraître. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus ricana : son autre lui était de mauvaise foi. Mais il perdit son sourire en lisant le message suivant :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horreur. Douleur. Tremblement. Suffocation. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'empêchant de tenir correctement son portable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il voulut vomir, régurgiter le mal qui lui étreignait l'âme, qui le bouffait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putain de merde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey, t'es toujours là ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus se laissa tomber sur les marches, incapable de rester debout. Autour de lui le monde était flou. L'écran de son portable était trouble, la luminosité lui agressait les yeux. Il dû faire un effort immense pour parvenir à lire le dernier message, ainsi que le suivant :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Papyrus ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il lâcha un rire malgré sa respiration devenue difficile. C'était clairement pas le moment de faire une crise de panique ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Désolé mec, je réfléchissais. Et tu peux m'appeler Honey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Honey ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ca risque de faire bizarre si on s'appelle de la même façon. Honey c'est un surnom que me file mes amis. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il quitta l'écran des yeux pour souffler. Sa tête devenait terriblement lourde : le manque de sommeil devenait bien trop pesant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nouveau message :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Et tes 'amis', pourquoi t'appellent-ils ainsi ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nouveau rire :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Parce que je suis accro au miel. Et les tiens, ils t'appellent comment ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nouvelle attente, puis :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ici on m'appelle Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je t'appellerai pas Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Alors Papyrus ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nop, non plus. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey aimait bien le charrier, c'était marrant. En songeant cela il posa son crâne contre la barrière, de manière à la tenir sans effort, et demanda avec amusement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Y a pas quelque chose que t'aime ? Un truc à bouffer par exemple ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et à nouveau une longue, très longue attente. C'était pas si compliqué de trouver un truc qu'on aimait, si ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enfin il eut une réponse :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J'aime ce qui est épicé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cool, tu seras 'Spicy' alors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- HORS DE QUESTION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trop tard, adjugé vendu !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- HONEY NON !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- HONEY SI ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus partit dans un fou rire et s'empressa de nommer son numéro "Spicy". Son homologue ne répondit plus, mais cette fois le fumeur ne s'en inquiétait pas. L'autre devait seulement bouder, et de toute façon il n'avait plus la force de continuer la conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se redressa avec peine et se traina jusqu'à sa chambre, trop épuisé pour se téléporter. Enfin il s'écroula sur son lit, soupira d'aise contre la couette et ferma les yeux, parvenant enfin à s'endormir, à sombrer dans un monde dénué de rêve ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deux heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fais moi confiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Une nouvelle journée s'achevait à Snowdine mais Honey ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il n'aimait pas appréhender, réfléchir aux nuits de cauchemars qu'il allait passer, et préférait profiter des derniers rayons du soleil en compagnie de ses proches. En l'occurrence, il était actuellement au bar de Muffet accoudé au comptoir, à boire tranquillement une bouteille de miel. La fermeture approchait à grand pas et il ne restait presque plus personne dans l'établissement, permettant au squelette de savourer le calme environnant accompagné d'une petite musique de fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tout va bien Honey ? interrogea la barmaid en venant vers lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tranquille Muff', si on excepte les tacos de Sans. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle rit :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Le pauvre, il ne s'améliore pas ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pas vraiment, mais avec Alphys en professeur de cuisine c'est pas étonnant. Tu ne voudrais pas lui donner des cours toi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh tu sais, je ne suis bonne qu'à faire des pâtisseries. Mais je suppose que ça ne te dérangerais pas de manger du sucré tous les jours ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ahah, au contraire j'adorais ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne un air plus sérieux :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Mais vraiment ... Papyrus, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu dors bien ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se crispa légèrement. Muffet était sa meilleure amie, elle le connaissait par cœur, et il n'était en rien étonnant qu'elle s'aperçoive de son état. Sauf que Honey ne pouvait se permettre d'être complètement sincère avec elle :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Bha, j'ai fait quelques insomnies mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Vraiment ne t'inquiète pas !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Souhaites-tu que je te prépare une tisane ? Cela t'aiderait à dormir peut-être. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il grimaça :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hors de question que je boive cette horreur ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction enfantine, non sans sourire. Papyrus lui rendit son sourire et se leva, posant l'argent de sa consommation sur le comptoir :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Merci d'être là Muffet, t'es une vraie amie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pas de soucis Honey, ma porte est toujours ouverte. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils se firent un signe et le squelette quitta l'établissement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il n'eut qu'à marcher un peu pour atteindre sa demeure, celle-ci se trouvant à moins de quelques mètres du bar. En entrant, il retira négligemment ses chaussures et lança un « Je suis rentré » lasse. Mais l'absence de réponse le frappa tout de suite et il s'inquiéta : son frère n'était pas rentré ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il eut sa réponse en atteignant le canapé : son cadet s'était profondément endormit devant la télé, encore habillé de ses vêtements salit par l'entrainement. Cette vision fit rire Honey qui vint délicatement saisir son frère avant de les téléporter dans sa chambre. Il déposa le petit dans le lit et le mit en pyjama, veillant à ne pas le réveiller avec des mouvements trop brusques.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il embrassa Sans sur le front et quitta la pièce en silence. Son petit frère était vraiment trop adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se rendit ensuite dans sa propre chambre. Mais quand il ferma la porte, se piégeant lui-même dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ça débuta. L'angoisse revint doucement, glissant le long de ses os pour venir étreindre son âme, la serrer dans l'idée de la détruire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus souffla. Il ignora cette douleur persistance et se laissa tomber sur son lit, tentant de se concentrer sur la douceur des draps, sur l'odeur du linge frais. Sans avait dû faire la lessive, pour son plus grand bonheur. Souvent, l'ainé culpabilisait : il laissait son petit frère faire toutes les corvées et lui venait très peu en aide. Mais le petit lui assurait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il aimait se rendre utile et que, de toute façon, Honey était trop bordélique pour faire le ménage correctement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaster lui tenait le même discours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus se redressa, figé de terreur. Merde. Putain de merde. Il avait ... Ses pensées avaient encore divagué, lui avait encore rappelé ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il déglutit, se prit la tête dans les mains, referma les yeux avec force. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne </span>
  <b>voulait</b>
  <span> pas penser à ça. Mais encore une fois, comme chaque nuit, ses souvenirs ne lui laissaient pas le choix, se jouaient encore et encore dans son esprit fragilisé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et son téléphone vibra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey sursauta, regarda son mobile avec stupéfaction. Sortit de sa transe, il mit un long moment à comprendre qu'il avait reçu un message ... et une joie incompréhensible s'empara de lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il attrapa le mobile, lu le message :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J'ai bien réfléchis. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était son double, encore. Sans réelle raison, Honey se mit à sourire et répondit :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« A quoi mon pote ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Edge. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur haussa un sourcil :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Edge ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je veux que tu m'appelles Edge, pas Spicy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mec, ce surnom est encore plus nul que le mien. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et comme d'habitude son double dû se vexer puisqu'il ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais après un moment, il rétorqua enfin quelque chose de complexe et recherchée :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ta gueule. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey explosa de rire. Son angoisse précédente sembla s'évaporer d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, le libérant d'un poids invisible et lui permettant de retrouver une respiration convenable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s'allongea de nouveau dans les draps, s'installant plus confortablement pour continuer la conversation qui tourna rapidement en interrogatoire lorsque Edge demanda :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ton monde, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bha, j'habite sous terre avec tous les autres monstres. Le coin est tranquille. Je suis du côté de Snowdine, une ville plutôt paisible si on oublie les fêtards chez Muffet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tranquille' et 'paisible' ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ben ... Ce que ça veut dire. Bon, y a bien un peu de grabuge lorsque la garde royale s'entraine mais c'est jamais bien violent, surtout si mon frère participe. Alphys essaie de le ménager tu vois ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm ... ainsi Alphys est à la tête de la garde royale chez toi. Je suppose donc qu'Undyne est scientifique.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ouaip. C'est l'inverse chez toi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Effectivement. Comme c'est étrange, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer ton monde. Et pourtant il est tellement similaire au mien ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey pensait la même chose mais il n'osait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas poser de questions qui pourrait mettre mal à l'aise Edge. Déjà que celui-ci semblait un peu dépressif sur les bords ... Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est son homologue qui vint à aborder le sujet :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ma ville est bien différente. On ne peut pas mettre un pied dehors sans risquer d'être attaqué. On doit sans cesse être sur ses gardes, et même chez soi rien ne garantit qu'on est en sécurité. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey avait perdu son sourire, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Encore une fois il ne se posa pas trop longtemps la question, Edge enchainant immédiatement : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Grâce à mon statut, je bénéficie d'une certaine protection. Je suis dans les bonnes grâces du roi et les autres monstres n'osent pas m'attaquer de peur d'être tué.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Même ton frère ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question, mais ... c'était venu naturellement, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse. Réponse qui mit un petit moment à venir :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Oui. Pourtant je ne voulais que le protéger. Je voulais le protéger de ce monde comme il l'avait fait pour moi, lorsque nous étions des enfants. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il pouvait se reposer sur moi, qu'il n'avait pas à tout endurer, qu'il n'avait pas à garder ses remords pour lui seul. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà gagné du L.O.V.E ? Beaucoup de L.O.V.E ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment on se sent lorsqu'on blesse, encore et encore ? On commence par regretter, on culpabilise, puis on s'habitue doucement, et arrive le moment où tu le fais ... par plaisir. Où tu as envie de faire mal, tu as envie de ressentir cette puissance, cette impression de supériorité, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir fou, jusqu'à en vouloir plus, à en devenir dépendant ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se crispa petit à petit, la gorge nouée, frappé par chacun de ces mots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il reçut un dernier message :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Puis tu réalises ce que tu es devenu. Sauf que c'est trop tard. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S'en fut trop. Honey enclencha l'appel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une tonalité ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Edge, réponds ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deux tonalité ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Edge, putain ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trois tonalité ... et une une voix basse, tendue et hésitante :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Honey ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur eut un long frisson. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais clairement pas ça. Pas à une voix aussi différente de la sienne, une voix aussi désirable, une voix qui se voulait intimidante et maitrisée mais qui, cette nuit, était d'une fragilité incroyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se redressa, parla avec douceur :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey Edge. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il y eut un bruit étranglé, une respiration difficile, et le fumeur confirma ce qu'il avait redouté : son auditeur était au bord des larmes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ... ? grogna Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ton frère est là ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'autre parût surpris mais répondit tout de même :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Non, il est sorti ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Alors inutile de se cacher, n'est-ce pas ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dis-moi tout ... Tout ce que tu m'as dit par message, répète-le à voix haute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu ... !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Papyrus, fais-moi confiance. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey était grand frère après tout. Et ce titre ne valait pas que pour sa relation avec Sans : il jouait les grands frères avec beaucoup de monde, avec presque tous ses proches en fait. Comme lorsqu'il soutenait Undyne pour ses rendez-vous amoureux, qu'il remontait le moral à Asgore au fond des ruines, qu'il aidait Mettaton à vaincre sa timidité ... Honey avait cette aura particulière, calme et confiante, une aura apaisante qui donnait envie de se confier, qui donnait l'impression d'être protégé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge poussa un nouveau sanglot, bien plus audible que le précédent, et sa voix dérailla :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je n'en peux plus. Je supporte plus d'être ici. Je prends plaisir à faire des actes qui me répugnent, mais si j'essaie de changer je risque de me faire tuer ! Je peux pas me confier à quique-ce-soit, je peux me cacher nul part, j'ai juste à attendre de crever en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas pire après la mort ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il craqua presque mais il était visiblement habitué à contenir ses larmes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se fit lui-même violence pour ne pas faiblir devant sa détresse et attendit que son homologue se calme pour prendre à son tour la parole : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là et je t'écoute. Papyrus, tu peux tout me confier, je t'écouterai sans problème. Crois-moi ... Je suis là. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il discerna un nouveau sanglot, puis un autre bruit étouffer. Le genre de bruit que faisait son frère lorsqu'il mordait l'oreiller afin d'étouffer ses pleurs. Honey retint tout commentaire : il n'avait pas à juger. Si Edge souhaitait pleurer 'discrètement', c'était son droit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il attendit de longues, très longues minutes, sans que son auditeur ne semble se calmer. Mais le fumeur n'en avait rien à faire. Il resta assis, à l'écoute, patient, ignorant la fatigue qui s'abattait sur son corps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le silence revint enfin. Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent sans que quiconque ne parle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puis Edge souffla doucement, sur un ton faussement agressif :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ne répète ça à personne ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eut un léger sourire :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« T'inquiète, t'as pas de s</span>
  <b>OS</b>
  <span>cis à te faire. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le jeu de mot, qui était des plus médiocres, eut le don d'agacé Edge qui grogna quelque chose comme "Encore pire que Sans". Mais Honey ne s'en souciais pas, trop heureux que son camarade semble aller un peu mieux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je vais maintenant aller dormir. Ne daigne même pas me rappeler si tu tiens à la vie ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentative vaine de Edge pour dissimuler son embarra. Cela arracha un rire à Honey :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai ouai, bien sûr buddy ! Va te coucher !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tch, ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un gamin !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu te vexes pour rien Edgy ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le ton moqueur du fumeur eut le don d'énerver Edge qui se décida à raccrocher ... avant d'être interrompu par Honey :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Bonne nuit. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. Court silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge souffla, gêné :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai ... Bonne nuit. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il raccrocha. A nouveau le silence, mais cette fois bien moins pesant. Honey ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il souriait toujours, détendu. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il parvint à dormir plus de deux heures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Je veux changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Il aperçut un éclat, une vive lueur dans la pénombre qui le força à plisser les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle lumière, pas après cette subite coupure de courant, et à dire vrai il ne comprenait pas d'où elle provenait. Les plombs n'avaient pas encore été remis et il était l'un des derniers scientifiques encore dans le bâtiment, avec Gaster qui avait quitté la pièce il y a de ça un moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>« Papa, c'est toi ? » interrogea-t-il en s'avançant à tâtons.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pas la moindre réponse. Son inquiétude se fit plus grande. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il parvint à la porte, l'ouvrit avec hésitation, s'introduisit dans la salle suivante en guettant tout mouvement. Il appela une nouvelle fois :</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>« Papa ? »</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Et encore cette vive lumière, plus violente que précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci il ne fut pas aveuglé. Son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette qui se démarquait plus loin. La silhouette de son père, chutant de la parcelle au-dessus du Core.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>« PAPA !! »</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se redressa, son hurlement se bloquant dans sa gorge, son œil allumé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Une terreur indescriptible lui tordit le ventre et il ne dû sa téléportation qu'à ses réflexes trop aiguisés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les toilettes dès l'aurore, à régurgiter ce qu'il avait déjeuné la veille.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne sût combien de temps il resta là, enfermé dans cette pièce trop étroite, mais il se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits rapidement, avant que son petit frère ne le surprenne. La douleur dans son thorax était vive, l'empêchant presque de bouger, mais Honey l'ignora pour se téléporter de nouveau. Cependant, sa magie se rebella, sûrement outrée par l'irrespect du squelette envers son corps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se retrouva dans le salon malgré lui et, épuisé, à deux doigts de perdre conscience, il s'écroula sur le canapé sans possibilité d'en bouger. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, le monde tournait autour de lui, les formes étaient troubles, se mouvaient étrangement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il eut encore envie de vomir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il perdit connaissance avant que ça n'arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tout était sombre. Sombre et douloureux. Honey ne sentait plus la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ou au contraire, la sentait-il trop bien ? La souffrance se mêlait à l'incompréhension et à la confusion, l'empêchant d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir s'il était conscient, s'il avait les yeux ouverts, s'il entendait ... Ses sens étaient corrompues, corrompues par la fatigue physique et mentale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un brouhaha à peine audible lui parvint. Il ne comprit rien, ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il souhaitait pleurer, il avait mal, si mal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais une voix se détacha des autres :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Il ... Il va s'en sortir hein ? Il va bien hein ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La douce voix de son petit frère. Une voix fébrile et inquiète. L'âme d'Honey se serra davantage, la culpabilité s'emparant de son être. C'était de sa faute si Sans était inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Quel piètre grand frère il faisait, à se montrer aussi faible ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sombra une nouvelle fois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce matin-là, Edge s'éveilla avec ... un étrange sentiment. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : l'apaisement. Et limite ... de la joie ? Étrange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se leva comme chaque jour, s'habilla de son uniforme de la garde royale rouge et noir, passa devant le miroir sans y prêter la moindre attention. Contempler son visage blessé par la vie ne l'intéressait pas, encore moins alors qu'il était de bonne humeur. Et cette bonne humeur s'expliquait par une raison qu'il n'oserait jamais citer à voix haute : Honey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey ... il ne lui avait parlé que deux fois, dont une fois à vive voix. En soi il ne connaissait rien de lui, juste que c'était visiblement un de ses doubles parallèles et qu'il avait le même tempérament que Sans. Mais en seulement deux nuits ... en seulement deux nuits, son homologue l'avait calmé, lui avait redonné un certain entrain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était un exploit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge restait mal à l'aise d'avoir craquer, de s'être livré à un parfait inconnu, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré, ne s'était-il pas confié à quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti ... soutenu ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il l'ignorait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mettre à plat ses soucis lui avait donné une nouvelle conviction : il voulait changer. Changer pour le mieux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Sans. Ce dernier était rentré tard, très tard, la veille, ayant sûrement bu à outrance chez Grillby, et aujourd'hui il était affalé sur la table, profondément endormit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge retint un grognement. Normalement il aurait dû crier, secouer son ainé, le punir de ne pas être prêt pour aller travailler. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place il souffla, vint prendre son frère dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Il était heureux que Sans soit endormit, cela lui évitait d'avoir à se justifier pour son comportement ainsi que ses joues rougit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne s'attarda pas, prenant un rapide petit déjeuner avant de sortir dans le froid de Snowdine et de se diriger vers la forêt, envieux de rejoindre son poste de garde au plus vite. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il voulait pouvoir se poser tranquillement sans être dérangé. De toute manière, il se doutait qu'aucun humain ne tomberait aujourd'hui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quand il parvint à son emplacement habituel, il prit appuie contre un arbre et sortit son téléphone. Loin de tout, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles curieuses, il hésita : oserait-il contacter Honey en pleine journée ? Il n'était même pas sûr que l'autre réponde. Et puis, ce ne serait pas un peu étrange ? Ils n'étaient pas ... amis, après tout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il grogna franchement, rangea son mobile avec amertume. De toute manière, que pouvait-il dire, comment engager la conversation ? "Hey, comment ça va ? Merci de m'avoir écouté chialer hier !" Argh non, trop gênant. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, Honey était le genre de type qui aimait se moquer des autres et qui répondrait sûrement un « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir pour me parler ? Avoue que je t'ai manqué ! » ce à quoi Edge ne saurait quoi répondre tant il serait mal à l'aise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soupir. Ça allait être difficile, mais il préférait attendre ce soir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les minutes vinrent à défiler sans qu'il ne le réalise, trop pris dans ses pensées. Puis les minutes devinrent des heures, de longues heures d'attentes pendant lesquelles il ne se passa rien. Ni monstre ni humain à l'horizon, seul la forêt déserte et la neige immaculée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge était patient, du moins dans ces moment-là. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester inerte, les sens en alerte, prêt à attaquer ou à se défendre. Et justement, le crissement dans son dos l'interpella. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel il ne bougea pas, son souffle retenu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais l'odeur familière de moutarde lui fit relâcher la pression :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Sans, tu es en retard.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se tourna vers son frère mais le regard que celui-ci lui lançait le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Un regard suspicieux et perplexe, comme si Papyrus avait eu une attitude déplacée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se souvint alors de ce matin. Merde, son aîné n'était quand même pas réveillé à ce moment, si ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Désolé Boss ... » Grommela Sans en venant se poser non loin de lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge revint à sa contemplation de la forêt, faisant mine d'être concentré sur sa garde afin de masquer sa gêne. Mais la voix de son frère ne l'enfonça que davantage :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Vous ne me faites rien ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Que devrais-je faire ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... En temps normal vous m'auriez puni. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus se figea, autant à cause de la remarque que du ton employé. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? S'énerver, frapper son frère dans l'instant ? Peut-être devrait-il faire ça oui, mais ... mais il ne voulait pas. Pas alors qu'il avait pris la décision de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu meilleur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors Edge grogna simplement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je ne te punirai plus. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, incapable de croire ce que son cadet lui disait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Vous ... Ne me punirez plus ? C'est une plaisanterie ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus âgé hoqueta, se recroquevilla sur lui-même face à ce cri. Edge grommela, culpabilisant de s'être emporté, mais en même temps c'était dans son caractère d'être aussi colérique. Il ne pouvait pas devenir 'gentil' d'un coup d'un seul. Et puis son frère pouvait être terriblement chiant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« B... Boss ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'interpellé poussa un soupir. Il était incapable de regarder son frère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Quoi ? Dit il tout de même.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- ... Vous... hum... il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- Rien du tout. Ferme là et concentre toi. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le silence revint, terriblement gênant ... mais en même temps très calme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux frères passèrent une journée paisible, sans avoir à se battre ou à s'insulter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey soupira, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait encore faible mais il n'avait plus envie de vomir, ce qui était une bonne avancée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant paraître son petit frère qui entra timidement, un plateau repas dans les mains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Papy ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur se redressa péniblement, un pauvre sourire sur le visage :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey bro ... comment ça va ?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- C'est à moi de demander ça ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans vint poser le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de grimper sur le lit, puis venir se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère. Papyrus sentit nettement qu'il tremblait et sa culpabilité se fit plus grande. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Papy ... J'ai eu si peur ... Tu es malade ? Il ... Il faut que je rappel Undyne ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey lui caressa doucement le tête :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Non ne t'en fais pas, elle a déjà fait le nécessaire. j'ai juste eu ... un coup de fatigue. C'est passé maintenant. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus jeune serra les poings et sa voix se fit accusatrice : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ca fait des mois que tu as ce 'coup de fatigue'. Ne me prends pas pour un gamin ... J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ... Tout le monde l'a vu. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus se tendit, son cadet resserra son étreinte :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je ne peux pas te forcer à parler ... Mais je suis là Papy ... Je suis là et je peux t'écouter ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se fit violence pour maitriser ses tremblements. Son frère était beaucoup trop mignon, trop gentil, trop innocent. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Lui avouer les expériences immondes qu'il avait fait sur d'autres monstres, lui avouer qu'il aurait pu sauver leur père s'il avait été plus compétent ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il posa ses dents contre le front de son cadet :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Merci frangin. T'es vraiment le meilleur. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne pouvait le dire à personne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, le troublant grandement. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être rallongé dans l'après midi, et à présent il avait cette sensation terrible de corps lourd, d'esprit embrumé. S'était-t-il endormit ? C'était fort probable, et pourtant il n'avait pas dû tout l'impression d'être reposé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tourna la tête, peina à tendre la main et saisit fébrilement son téléphone. Minuit. Super, c'était encore un coup à s'endormir vers cinq heure pour se réveiller à sept heure. Il souffla, roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond, son sommeil ayant fui pour de bon. Il aurait aimé se rendre dehors mais Sans devait être aux aguets maintenant et l'entendrait sûrement sortir. De plus le fumeur ne voulait se risquer à se téléporter, ayant un amer souvenir de ce matin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son téléphone vibra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sursauta, son esprit sembla se reconnecter à la réalité alors qu'une douce chaleur venait glisser dans son âme. C'était un message de Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Réveillé ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey retrouva le sourire et s'empressa de répondre :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Yep. Quoi de neuf ?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- Je peux t'appeler ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur resta interdit. Hier encore il aurait été d'accord, mais ce soir il ne se sentait pas de discuter, pas à vive voix, pas alors qu'il risquait de trahir son mal être. Il s'apprêtait donc à répondre négativement ... quand son téléphone sonna. Edge n'avait pas daigner attendre pour l'appeler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se mit à paniquer, ne sachant s'il devait laisser sonner ou raccrocher. Mais si l'autre l'appelait, c'était que c'était important ! Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour lui à présent, il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser comme ça ! Oh bon sang, cruel dilemme ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il décrocha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu as osé me faire attendre ... » grogna Edge visiblement vexé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey frémit, pris de court par sa voix. Elle était quasi similaire à la veille, à la différence que ce soir elle était plus forte, plus confiante. C'était terriblement plaisant à entendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Pardon buddy, je te savais pas si pressé de me parler ! » plaisanta le fumeur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais le court silence qui suivit l'inquiéta, et il tressaillit aux mots de son homologue :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Tout va bien ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merde, sa souffrance n'était pas visible à ce point quand même ! Si ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se força à garder une voix normale :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J'ai eu une longue journée, mais sinon ouai. Et toi, qu'y avait-il de si urgent ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tch, comme si un flemmard comme toi pouvait avoir de longue journée ... Ecoute, j'ai ... je voulais te, hum, te remercier pour hier. Notre discussion m'a ... m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai envie de changer, de devenir meilleur. Et pour commencer, j'aimerai ... j'aimerai me rapprocher de mon frère, me réconcilier avec lui. Et toi tu sembles proche du tiens alors peut être ... je me disais que peut être tu pouvais me donner des conseils ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa voix avait diminué au fur et à mesure, redevenant la voix hésitante et fébrile de la veille. Honey retint un rire. Edge était beaucoup trop mignon sous ses airs de gros dur. A se demander s'il était vraiment le tueur sanguinaire qu'il se décrivait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Bien sur mon pote. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Et bien ... Comment me réconcilier avec lui déjà. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si tu lui présente tes excuses se sera déjà un bon début.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm ... Donc quoi, je viens le voir comme une fleur et je lui dis 'Hey Sans, pardon de t'avoir frappé et humilié toutes ces années. Oh, pardon aussi d'avoir menacé de te tuer et de t'avoir torturé quand tu faisais mal ton job.' » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enorme silence. Le fumeur resta muet, les yeux écarquillés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Honey ? T'es là ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Tu as ... vraiment fait ça à ton frère ? Tout ça ? » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nouveau silence, qui pouvait traduire toute la honte et la culpabilité que Edge ressentait en cet instant. Honey se redressa, plus sérieux que précédemment :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Je vois. Je ne suis pas familier à ta situation, mais je me doute que même de simples excuses n'arrangeront rien. C'est ... Edge, je suppose que tu l'as réalisé, mais c'est vraiment grave. » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du combiné. Un soupir lasse et triste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... T'en fais pas buddy. Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas s'arranger. Seulement ... Même sans connaître ton frère, je pense pas qu'il puisse te pardonner facilement. Il va falloir être patient avec lui. Malgré tout ... Malgré tout je pense que tu devras t'excuser, lui dire le fond de ta pensée. Ca mettra les choses aux claires entre vous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Et s'il se moque de moi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pourquoi se moquerait-il ? S'il rit, ce sera sûrement de nervosité. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge soupira encore mais souffla un petit "Ok" résigné. Il se décida à poursuivre son interrogatoire : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Et vous avez quel genre de quotidien avec ton frère ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ben ... Comme je te l'ai dis, Sans s'entraine beaucoup avec la garde royal. Et moi je suis souvent au café ou à la maison. Mais généralement on mange ensemble, que ce soit le matin, le midi ou le soir. Avant c'était lui qui cuisinait, mais ses tacos sont ... hum ... assez 'spéciaux'. Du coup je nous fais livrer des repas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... mm ... Chez nous c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. Mais mon frère ne l'aime pas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si tu est aussi doué en cuisine que mon frère, c'est pas étonnant ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu ... Abruti !! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey partit dans un fou rire alors que l'autre lui faisait un florilège d'insulte. Il parvint à se calmer après quelques minutes et reprit la parole :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ecoute, si ton frangin n'aime vraiment pas ce que tu cuisines, demande lui ce qu'il aimerait manger. S'il est comme moi, il vous fera peut être livré vous aussi !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Lui demander ce qu'il aime ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Tu ne l'as jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demander son avis, c'est lui donner du crédit, une identité. C'est lui montrer qu'il existe, qu'il n'est pas qu'un vulgaire objet. Mon frère et moi on parle beaucoup, on échange, on se demande l'avis de l'un et de l'autre pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge prit un moment pour réfléchir à ceci. Il sembla même qu'il écrivit cette idée, prenant note de tous les conseils qu'il trouvait avisé. Honey se recoucha en attendent qu'il termine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je suppose que je vais essayer tout ça demain ... Tu as d'autres conseils ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm ... Le classique : passe du temps avec lui, soit gentil, respecte le, traite le correctement. Des basiques quoi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... D'accord. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il y eut un nouveau un silence. Le fumeur perçut nettement le bruit d'un carnet qu'on pose. Edge en avait bien fini avec ses questions mais il ne souhaitait pas raccroché tout de suite :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu comptes te coucher bientôt ... ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nop. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey non plus ne voulait pas en finir tout de suite. Il s'allongea un peu mieux et déposa son téléphone à côté de lui, de façon à pouvoir glisser ses bras sous son oreiller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Parle moi de toi Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je l'ai déjà fait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dis m'en plus, je suis curieux. Genre tes goûts, tes loisirs. Qui tu es vraiment. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il y eut un instant de flottement. Edge semblait lui aussi s'être allongé et sa voix chaude ne tarda pas à refaire surface :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J'aime les plats épicés. Je ne cuisine que ça. Mais comme je le disais, ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. J'aime me battre aussi, montrer que je suis le plus fort. Mais ... je n'apprécie pas forcément d'achever mes adversaires. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey l'écoutait, avait ramené ses mains contre son torse. Pour une raison inexplicable, son âme battait un peu plus vite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J'aime bien lire. Mais chez moi, les romans sont rares. La plupart ont été détruit et les rares ouvrages qui restent sont principalement scientifiques.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu n'aimes pas la science ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et Edge continua de parler, d'expliquer sa relation avec les autres monstres, l'admiration qu'il portait à Undyne - qui devait bien être sa 'seule' amie, s'il pouvait la qualifier ainsi. Il évoqua son intérêt pour la nature, cette façon qu'il avait de rester sans bouger plusieurs heures pour simplement observer la forêt. Il parla également de son rôle de sentinelle, de son devoir de récupérer une dernière âme humaine, et Honey y vit comme un écho à sa propre situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et alors que les heures s'écoulaient, le fumeur se sentit étrange. Brûlant, la respiration rapide, il ne réalisa son état que lorsque Edge cessa de parler, lui apportant un sentiment de déception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Edge ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa voix rauque déstabilisa son homologue qui répondit immédiatemment :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ou .. oui ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Continue de parler. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'autre grogna pour masquer son embarra :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ... Et puis je n'ai plus rien à dire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dis ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'ambiance avait changé, l'atmosphère s'était faite plus ... torride. Edge bégaya malgré lui :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« P ... Pourquoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J'adore ta voix. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il y eut un bruit étranglé avant que l'autre ne perde son sang froid :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Qu ... Quoi ?! Comment tu peux sortir un truc pareil ?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eut un doux rire, rapprocha un peu son visage de son téléphone alors que ses mains glissaient doucement vers le bas de son sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne Edge ? Je t'ai juste fait un compliment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tch ... Tu es encore plus étrange que je le pensais. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nouveau rire. Puis la voix du fumeur se fit plus suave, prédatrice :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey Edge, tu es dans ton lit ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'autre déglutit difficilement, souffla lentement sa réponse :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... je ... Un jogging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rien d'autre ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N... Non. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le sourire d'Honey s'agrandit. Ses mains étaient parvenues à son pantalon, et vu le soupir qui venait d'émettre du téléphone, son homologue était sûrement dans le même état que lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Edge, j'étais en train de penser ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Mm... ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On a déjà touché ton âme ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il entendit un bruit étouffé. Cela le poussa à glisser ses mains sous son vêtement, pour venir caresser la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Si j'étais avec toi, me laisserais-tu la toucher ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucune réponse. L'autre retenait son souffle, cherchait à ne pas se trahir, et la voix d'Honey se faisait de plus en plus rude :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Si j'étais avec toi ... je la prendrais doucement en main, je la caresserais.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il continuait de caresser son entre jambe alors que, de son autre main, il venait saisir sa propre âme. Le souffle erratique de Edge se faisait de nouveau entendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je me demande qu'elle goût elle a ... me laisserais-tu y goûter ? Et si ... si je la léchais lentement, si ma langue la parcourait entièrement, la dorlotait ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son propre souffle était difficile. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, caressa son âme du bout des doigts, raffermit sa prise sur son pénis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Si je venais la mordiller ... que mes dents s'attaquaient à elle doucement, tendrement ... si je la marquais à chacune de mes morsures ... ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... H... Honey ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Si je descendais vers ton jogging ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hoqueta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Si je le retirais, tu serais à ma merci ... tu serais complètement nu. Et je te dévorerais des yeux. Tes jambes, ton torse, ton cou ... J'irais mordiller ta clavicule. Je lui infligerais la même chose qu'à ton âme. Ton âme qui serait toujours dans ma main, que je caresserais encore, que je presserais doucement ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey avala sa salive, ses mouvements s'accélérant sur son membre. Il tremblait, tremblait de désir, d'excitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Je n'aurais qu'à lever le genoux pour toucher ton entre jambe. Je n'aurais qu'à le bouger, qu'à le frotter contre ton membre tendu, durcit. Je ... te mordrais un peu plus fort, ton âme palpitante dans ma paume ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il poussa un gémissement, s'interrompant dans sa phrase. Sa vision s'était troublée, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un tel plaisir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il vint mordre son oreiller, tentant de contenir les autres bruits obscènes qui lui venaient. Il essaya d'écouter, d'être attentif à Edge, d'entendre si lui aussi était dans le même état, mais son esprit ne lui permettait plus d'être réellement conscient. Dans chacune de ses mains il sentait ses membres palpiter, prêt à imploser, à déverser leur semence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un gémissement plus fort lui vint, emplissant toute la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se cambra, sentant le liquide poisseux lui échapper, tâcher ses vêtements et ses mains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s'écroula, haletant, le visage rougit, déconnecté du monde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Edge ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une voix toute aussi essoufflée que la sienne s'éleva, plus basse :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... T'es un putain de pervers ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eut tout juste la force de rire, ne relevant pas sa mauvaise foie. Il y eut un nouveau silence où chacun essaya de remettre ses idées en place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Honey ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm ... ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu pensais ce que tu disais ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fûmeur hoqueta, son visage s'empourpra d'embarra :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Eu ... je ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu aimerais qu'on se rencontre ? En vrai ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il déglutit, son âme s'emballant de nouveau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Ouai, pourquoi pas ? Enfin ... Même si je vois pas vraiment comment on pourrait faire ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Honey ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oui ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Parle moi davantage de toi. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surpris, le concerné se redressa légèrement, de façon à regarder son téléphone :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Pourquoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Parce que je suis curieux ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eut un sourire. Celui-ci s'agrandit à l'entente d'un bâillement : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Okay, mais demain. Là tu m'as l'air crevé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tch, je suis pas un gamin ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Non mais il est déjà ... whoua, quatre heure du mat' ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son homologue grogna :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ok, allons dormir. Mais demain t'y échapperas pas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ahah, compris ! Bonne nuit Edge. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La voix de son interlocuteur se fit plus faible :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ouai ... 'nuit ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il raccrocha, déjà impatient d'être au lendemain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ooooown, c'est trop mignon ! » s'extasia un jeune squelette en contemplant une tâche d'ancre sur le sol, tâche d'encre qui lui servait d'écran pour contempler le multiverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derrière lui, un autre squelette aux os noirs grogna :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« T'es un putain de voyeur Ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Error, langage ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ledit Error leva les yeux au ciel et vint à sa hauteur :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Bon, on fait quoi ? Je les détruis ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu ... Non ! On avait dit 'plus de destruction' ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais ils sont entrés en contacts ! C'était pas censé arrivé, c'est clairement un bug ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le peintre soupira :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Certes, mais ils n'y sont pour rien. Je me demande si ce n'est pas notre dernier combat qui a causé cette liaison ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Raison de plus pour prendre nos responsabilités et les D E T R U I R E. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink gonfla les joues :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu m'agaces Ruru ! Si tu détruis le moindre univers, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! Et puis ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il observa la tâche d'encre qui affichait maintenant d'autres univers :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je crois bien que ce sont pas les seuls univers touchés. Il va falloir vérifier ça. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pour jouer encore les voyeurs ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais non ! Pour vérifier que ça ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur ! Qui sait ce que ferais Nightmare en apprenant ces liaisons ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error grogna encore, grommelant un 'On s'en fou' que son camarade ignora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cet instant, ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point Ink avait raison de s'inquiéter ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parles-moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edge ne sut dire ce qu'il préférait : se retrouver nu dans tout Snowdine et subir les brimades des villageois ou bien faire face au regard ahuri de son grand frère. A dire vrai il n'avait pas vraiment le choix: il était, depuis déjà quelques minutes, dans la seconde situation, à attendre que Sans veuille bien prendre la parole. Putain, c'était pas compliqué pourtant ! Il lui avait seulement demandé ce qu'il souhaitait déjeuner !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Je ... Vous pouvez répéter Boss ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge s'en serait presque frappé le front. Il cacha tant bien que mal son malaise et grogna une nouvelle fois, les yeux fuyant, articulant chacun de ses mots :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Que veux-tu manger ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans eut alors une réaction très étrange : il se dirigea vers l'évier ... et flanqua son crâne sous l'eau glaciale. Papyrus haussa un sourcil, perplexe, pas sûr de saisir le but de cette manœuvre. Était-ce tellement incroyable qu'il lui demande ça ? Il grogna : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Si tu n'es pas foutu de choisir je vais cuisiner comme d'habitude !</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- Non Boss ! Je .. Enfin ... Pourquoi pas des burgers ? Ouai, je veux des burgers !</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- ... Des ... Burgers ?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- Ouai ! On peut en manger chez Grillby ! Enfin ... si vous voulez ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hésita. Très franchement il détestait ce bar qui était un refuge pour les pires ordures du coin, sans parler du barman dont il se méfiait. C'était bien simple : les rares fois où Papyrus s'y était rendu, s'était pour y récupérer son frère complètement ivre. Jamais il ne s'était attardé plus de quelques minutes. Alors y manger ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... D'accord ... » consentit-il, stupéfiant Sans une nouvelle fois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La pire erreur de sa vie ....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey s'écroula de rire, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller afin d'amoindrir le bruit. Une autre soirée débutait et il ne souhaitait pas réveiller son petit frère. Mais bon sang... Les appels de Edge avaient le don de le mettre dans tous ses états : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Et tu t'es mangé une bouteille de moutarde ? parvint-il à articuler. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>- Je me la suis prise en pleine face oui !! Putain, Sans est un abruti ! Il voulait la jeter sur ce connard de client, mais il était tellement ivre que c'est moi qu'il a visé ! Mes vêtements sont foutus et mes yeux brulent encore ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey repartit dans un fou rire, se tenant le ventre tant il n'en pouvait plus. Il imaginait parfaitement bien son homologue essayer de se tenir fièrement malgré la sauce qui lui dégoulinait de la tête aux pieds ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'est ça marre toi ! Tu verras le jour où ça t'arrivera !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge boudait. Il s'attendait à un minimum de soutient mais il avait eu tort : Honey était aussi stupide que son frère ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur rassembla toute sa bonne volonté pour reprendre son calme, malgré l'immense sourire qui déformait toujours son visage, et prit une voix plus douce :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon buddy, mais avoue que c'est drôle !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'autre grogna, lui arrachant un nouveau rire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aller Edge, boude pas ! Tu vas finir par te faire de vieux os !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- AH NON NE COMMENCE PAS !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eut un doux sourire et se leva, téléphone en main, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"En tout cas je suis fier de toi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge se retint pas son exclamation de surprise et le fumeur pu aisément l'imaginer en train de rougir. Cela le fit rire et, tout en ouvrant sa fenêtre, il continua :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tu fais vraiment des efforts pour ton frère, j'espère qu'il s'en aperçoit !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s'accouda au rebord et s'alluma une cigarette. Edge resta un petit moment silencieux, à la déception de Honey qui souhaitait encore profiter de sa voix. Du moins le pensait-il ... jusqu'au moment où son homologue reprit la parole :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toi et mon frère êtes les mêmes, hein ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur s'étonna : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... eu, oui, plus ou moins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Red dort peu. Du moins ... Il ne parvient à dormir que lorsqu'il est saoul. Autrement il rattrape son manque de sommeil dans la journée, en s'endormant n'importe où."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se crispa, manqua de lâcher sa cigarette. Son regard resta fixé au dehors, sur la neige qui couvrait la ville, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver une réplique adéquate. Pourquoi Edge parlait-il subitement de ça ? Tentant de reprendre contenance, il se décida à répondre :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Je bois peu. Mon frère s'inquiète lorsque je suis saoul."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La répliqua de Edge fusa immédiatement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Donc tu ne dors pas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation, et Honey se sentit soudain bien fébrile. Il fronça les arcades, brusquement sur la défensive alors que sa voix se faisait plus froide qu'il ne le voulait :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bien sûr que si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu oses dire ça alors que tu es au téléphone avec moi en pleine nuit ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je pourrais te retourner cette accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je ne t'accuse de rien. Et moi je parviens à trouver le sommeil après nos appels. Combien de temps dors-tu par nuit ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par la froideur de Honey, sûrement parce qu'il s'y attendait mais également parce qu'il était habitué à pire. Et celui au sweat orange, qui s'était mis à trembler, ne répondit rien, venant écraser nerveusement sa cigarette contre le rebord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, ne me prends pas pour un abruti. Déjà le premier soir ce n'était pas normal que tu sois réveillé à une telle heure. Et hier tu avais vraiment l'air mal. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas entendu à ta voix ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu ne me connais pas. Ne tiens pas un tel discours alors que tu ne sais rien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Alors parle-moi, je n'attends que ça !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un bruit sourd retentit, pétrifiant Edge qui resta muet de stupeur, alors qu'Honey grimaçait de douleur, serrant les dents tandis que son poing était venu s'abattre violemment contre le mur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[ Il se sentait mal ]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Je ne veux pas en parler."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[ Il se sentait </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mal </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Je ne veux en parler à </span>
  <b>personne </b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et le silence tomba une nouvelle fois, plus oppressant que la fois précédente. Honey ne bougea pas, le poing toujours contre le mur, ses phalanges ébranlées par la souffrance qui les parcourait. Mais cette douleur lui importait peu, elle n'était rien comparée à celle qui glaçait son âme, qui le fit tressaillir et lui donnait envie de s'écrouler, de fondre en larme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[ Mais au fond ... Pourquoi Edge insistait-il autant ? ]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se figea. Son regard retourna fébrilement sur  l'écran de son téléphone ... et il pouffa de rire. Un rire amer dénué de joie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Honey ?" s'étonna Edge, confus par cette réaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le fumeur se laissa glisser contre le mur, termina assit sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Son pauvre sourire témoignait de tout sa fatigue et sa lassitude alors qu'il reprenait la parole, bien plus calme qu'avant :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon, je me suis emporté ... Tu me poses ces questions pour aider ton frère, hein ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était vrai, il avait oublié que Edge avait besoin de conseils, de soutient pour renouer avec son frère et améliorer aussi bien leur relation que leur vie en général.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[ Edge ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à lui ]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, non, je ... !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gaster."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hoqueta et Honey comprit. Il comprit que le sujet 'Gaster' était aussi tabou chez lui que chez son homologue, peut être pour des raisons semblables. Son sourire se fana, remplacé par un visage défait, un regard vide rivé sur le mur face à lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parles lui de Gaster. C'est sûrement ça qui l'empêche de dormir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il raccrocha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il raccrocha en ignorant Edge qui l'interpellait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il raccrocha en ignorant ce supplice au creux de son thorax, cette douleur qui le consumait et qui lui nouait la gorge, l'empêchant correctement de respirer. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, se recroquevilla tel un enfant fébrile, une victime pathétique. Il serra les dents, dissimulant son visage dans ses bras, et parvint miraculeusement à retenir le flot de larmes qui l'assaillait, qui ne demandait qu'à lui échapper ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cette nuit-là, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge s'éveilla très tôt ce matin-là, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Mais il ne se sentait pas de se rendormir, pas avec cette douleur qui lui serrait l'âme. Honey ne lui avait plus répondu de toute la nuit et il avait eu grand mal à trouver le sommeil. A dire vrai, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dormit plus de deux heures au vu de son mal de tête insupportable et de cette fatigue suffocante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se leva en grognant, s'habilla par automatisme sans réellement faire attention à ses mouvements puis se rendit dans la salle de bain où il avala rapidement une aspirine, avant de quitter la pièce pour descendre dans la cuisine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il n'avait pas faim. Vraiment pas. Mais il connaissait l'importance d'un petit déjeuner ainsi que les besoins de son corps. Il se servit donc une simple tartine sans grande envie et prit place à table. Cependant, il fut dégouté dès la première bouchée et reposa immédiatement la nourriture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il soupira, s'accouda à la table pour appuyer son front contre ses paumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putain ... Avait-il merdé à ce point avec Honey ? Il se doutait que son homologue n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément s'étendre dessus ... Mais de là à s'énerver autant ... Edge le prenait pour un squelette calme et flemmard, mais même lui pouvait se mettre en colère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et il se sentit coupable. Il n'avait pas la même aisance qu'Honey pour faire parler les gens et les réconforter. Il avait essayé et avait misérablement échoué. Pourtant il ne souhaitait que rendre la pareille à son interlocuteur, il ne souhaitait que ... que le connaître un peu mieux. Connaître ce squelette qui avait pris le temps de l'écouter ces dernières nuits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bordel ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Boss ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sursauta violemment, se redressa avec stupéfaction, pour croiser le regard surpris de son frère. Son frère qui s'étonnait de voir que, pour la première fois, Papyrus avait baissé sa garde, ne s'était pas méfié un instant de son environnement. Papyrus qui était plongé dans ses réflexions, avec un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, un visage terriblement triste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... T ... Tout va bien ?" hésita Sans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, en se reprenant difficilement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" ... Oui. Tu es levé tôt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il changeait de sujet mais Sans ne releva pas. Il vint prendre place en face de lui, continuant à le regarder avec une certaine inquiétude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Boss, tu es vraiment étrange en ce moment. Tu ..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il baissa les yeux, se triturant le doigts nerveusement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Tu veux en parler ... ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus le regard avec surprise. Son grand frère ... était à son écoute ? Voulait le réconforter ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui et, sans le réaliser, il lâcha un très léger sourire, comme si une partie du poids qui lui pesait avait été retiré. Sans s'étonna de ce sourire mais, encore une fois, il se garda de tout commentaire, attendant simplement que son cadet prenne la parole :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Puis-je me montrer faible face à toi sans risquer d'essuyer une moquerie ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans resta interdit. Son frère venait vraiment de lui demander ça ? Il venait vraiment de demander à avoir un moment de faiblesse ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bien sûr Boss ... Tu es bien la seule personne que je ne me permettrai jamais de juger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il perçut le regard brillant de son cadet. Brillant de larmes contenues, ému par le soutient de l'ainé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus baissa les yeux, serrant les poings sans parvenir à soutenir le regard de son frère :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment changer. Je ne sais pas comment te soutenir. Je ne sais même pas comment réconforter un crétin qui ne souhaite rien me dire. Je ne sais pas si je peux réparer tout ce que j'ai fait, ni même si mes excuses valent quelques choses. Je ... je ne sais juste plus quoi faire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans resta muet, les yeux grands ouvert, ne parvenant pas à croire que ce qu'il se passait était la réalité. Voir son frère se remettre en question lui apporta des sentiments contraires : joie de voir son cadet redevenir un tant soit peu 'gentil', culpabilité de ne pouvoir effacer cette tristesse qui semblait le torturer ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Boss... je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour quoique ce soit ... On vit dans un monde de tarés. Si on veut survivre, on ne peut que s'adapter, agir nous-même comme des fous sans pitié. Sinon on meurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Est-ce que c'est seulement une vie de vivre ainsi ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans fut pétrifié de terreur. Il se releva brusquement, frappant la table avec une force que Edge ne lui connaissait pas :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus écarquilla les yeux : Sans ne lui avait jamais hurlé dessus. Et l'ainé, qui tremblait de toute part, parût soudain aussi fragile que son frère, lui attrapa les mains avec violence :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" TU N'AS MEME PAS INTERET ... ! Tu n'as ... Tu n'as pas intérêt ..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ferma les yeux, sa voix déraillant sur ses derniers mots :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaitre ... Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ... "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge resta silencieux, regardant son ainé au bord des larmes. Son ainé qui lui serrait la main si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était la détresse de son frère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus se leva, fit le tour de la table pour enlacer maladroitement le plus âgé. Celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte en tremblant, retenant péniblement des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils ne dirent plus un mot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils se sentaient trop mal pour ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans se leva à la même heure que d'habitude, soit très tôt. Mais contrairement à tous les autres matins, il n'eut pas son habituel sourire emplie de joie et de motivation. Il n'eut qu'une moue inquiète, un visage livide, alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cette nuit, son frère avait crié. Son frère s'était mis en colère. Il l'avait entendu, et bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas avec qui il s'était disputé, certains mots avaient retenus son attention. Des mots qui lui avait tordu l'estomac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne veux en parler à personne."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Parle lui de Gaster."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est sûrement ça ..." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[ C'est sûrement ça qui l'empêche de dormir ]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans agrippa son t-shirt avec angoisse, le corps et l'esprit agités. Il s'en doutait ... Non. Il savait depuis longtemps que son frère allait mal. Que son grand frère adoré ne s'était jamais remis de la disparition de leur père, qu'il en venait à ne plus dormir la nuit. Il le savait, mais combien de fois Papyrus lui avait-il caché la vérité ? Combien de fois avait-il changé de sujet, avait-il dit à son petit frère que 'tout allait bien', qu'il 'n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter' ? Combien de fois ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Combien de fois s'était-il refermé sur lui-même. Combien de choses gardait-il encore secret, seulement pour protéger les autres ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans avait peur de la réponse, et la culpabilité qui étreignait son âme ne devenait que plus grande, plus douloureuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qu'était-il censé faire pour aider son grand frère ... ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il prit une grande inspiration, se claqua les joues pour se donner du courage. Non, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à déprimer. Il devait rester fort pour soutenir son ainé, lui montrer qu'il était capable d'encaisser des responsabilités, qu'il pourrait écouter sans soucis tous ses problèmes !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dommage, toi qui commençais à être si négatif ..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans se figea, parcourut d'une sueur froide. Cette voix inconnue, qui avait résonné sinistrement dans son dos, l'avait pétrifié d'une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. L'atmosphère s'était faite lourde, à la limite de l'insoutenable, alors qu'il retenait son souffle, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre preuve que quelqu'un s'était bien introduit chez lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se retourna lentement, son âme se mettant à battre bien trop fort ... et son visage se décomposa quand il croisa le regard glacial d'un autre squelette. Un squelette recouvert d'une matière noir et visqueuse, quasi similaire à de l'ancre, alors que des tentacules s'agitaient dans son dos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans frissonna, recula immédiatement, provocant un ricanement de la part de l'inconnu :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah ... là c'est plus intéressant. Oui, continue d'avoir peur, continue de me craindre !"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et il partit dans un fou rire, un fou rire de démence qui fit trembler les murs et tressaillir le pauvre Sans ... avant qu'il ne dégaine ses tentacules pour les projeter sur le petit squelette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans hoqueta, terrifié, son instinct ne s'éveillant pas assez vite pour lui permettre de se défendre. Il vit comme au ralentit les appendices foncer vers lui, prête à l'embrocher, à le tuer sans a moindre pitié ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sauf qu'il ne fut pas touché. Il se sentit saisit par derrière, avant qu'un flash orange ne l'éblouisse et que le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation ne résonne. L'instant suivant il se trouvait dans le salon. Son regard se tourna vivement dans son dos, pour tomber sur Papyrus qui le tenait dans ses bras, qui l'avait sauvé de justesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'il regarda de nouveau du côté de la cuisine, apercevant le squelette noir qui se trouvait toujours là-bas et qui abordait un regard malsain en les regardant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tiens. Des versions inversées ... commenta leur ennemi. Je trouverais presque cela amusant ... Si j'en étais seulement capable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il attaqua une nouvelle fois les deux frères, mais Papyrus réagit au quart de tour. Il fit paraître un Gaster Blaster qui lui servit de bouclier, avant de contre-attaquer avec des os. Mais leur adversaire les esquiva aisément, se téléporta derrière eux et revint à la charge. Surpris, Papyrus eut juste le temps de jeter son frère sur le côté avant d'essuyer une violente attaque dans les côtes, se retrouvant propulser contre un mur dans un hurlement de douleur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s'écroula au sol, grimaçant, avec l'effroyable sensation que certains de ses os étaient brisés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PAPY !" s'écria Sans en se redressant, apeuré à la vue de son frère blessé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais il ne put rien faire : leur ennemi revenait déjà à la charge, appendices prêtes à les achever ... avant qu'un portail ne s'interpose entre eux et leurs opposants, et qu'un squelette muni d'un pinceau ne fasse son apparition :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NIGHTMARE ! s'écria-t-il fou de colère, ses pupilles devenues rouges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ink, toujours dans mes pattes !" pesta ledit Nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans ne chercha pas à comprendre et profita de cette distraction pour se précipiter vers son frère, qui peinait à se remettre debout et menaçait de perdre connaissance à tout instant. Le plus jeune aurait bien fuit l'endroit en vitesse, mais le combat qui s'enclencha entre les deux squelettes inconnus le pétrifia sur place. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un échange de coups aussi puissants. La magie qui se dégageait des deux opposants était ... était terrifiante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il serra Papyrus contre lui, au bord des larmes :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« P-Papy... j'ai peur... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son grand frère l'aurait bien réconforté, dorloter, mais il parvenait tout juste à rester éveiller. Et quand Nightmare et Ink se frappèrent une énième fois, dégageant une violente vague magique, les deux frères ne purent rien faire. Ils ne purent rien faire si ce n'est rester sur place, à se faire engloutir par un torrent de lumière.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans ferma les yeux, éblouis, pétrifié de terreur tandis qu'il s'agrippait davantage à Papyrus, tandis qu'il sentait son frère devenir de plus en plus faible dans ses bras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Papy...! sanglota le plus jeune. Reste avec moi... me laisse pas seul ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il attendit un mouvement, une voix, n'importe quoi. Un réaction de son frère, une attaque des deux inconnus, l'intervention d'Alphys peut être ....</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mais pas ce silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un doute le pris, se mêlant doucement à la peur, et il hésita avant de cligner des yeux, de regarder autour de lui. Papyrus était toujours dans ses bras, mais les deux autres squelettes ... n'étaient plus là.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans s'en serait sans doute sentit soulagé si son regard n'avait pas accroché aux lieux. Sa maison... semblait différente. Vraiment différente. Les traces de combats avaient disparut, remplacé par une maison ... une maison bien plus terne et triste que la sienne. Ses affaires n'étaient plus là, remplacées par d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le canapé était défoncé, les murs décrépits ... à croire que ceux qui vivaient là vivaient dans une misère certaine. Car Sans en était persuadé : il n'était plus chez lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il en eut la certitude quand il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure, qu'il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il en eut la certitude ... quand un squelette semblable à son frère apparut. Un squelette qui les regarda avec stupéfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Je suis là</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edge vit ses pas cesser dès l'instant où il pénétra chez lui. Nul monstre n'avait autorisation de rentrer dans sa demeure et en temps normal il aurait tué les intrus sans la moindre pitié. Mais en temps normal, lesdits intrus n'étaient pas des squelettes beaucoup trop semblables à lui et son frère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Boss, qu'est-ce qui ... ? » interrogea Sans qui le suivait, avant de brusquement se stopper en voyant à son tour les intrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immédiatement, l'ainé montra les crocs et se prépara à attaquer, mais Edge le stoppa d'un simple geste de la main, surprenant son frère qui le regarda sans comprendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face à eux, un squelette en sweat se trouvait inconscient. Le second, semblable à Sans, observait fébrilement les frères fells sans savoir que faire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge continua de les observer en silence, l'âme battant anormalement vite. Partagé entre appréhension, inquiétude et espoir, il vint à sortir son téléphone, composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur ... et appela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une vibration retentit, en provenance du squelette inconscient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Bonjour Sans, ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » dit-il à l'adresse du double de son frère, en venant à s'approcher de lui, un peu hagard. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que cette situation était bien réelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le 'petit' Sans parût surpris de ses mots, perdit sa méfiance et pencha le crâne sur le côté, intrigué :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Papy ? Tu es un ami de Papy ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... On peut dire ça. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le 'grand' Sans, lui, restait muet de stupeur, observant son boss comme si ce fut un alien, essayant d'analyser les mots improbables qu'il entendait. 'Ami' ? Depuis quand son frère avait un 'ami' ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant, d'où sortait ces deux autres squelettes ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses questions restèrent pour le moment sans réponse puisque leur jeune 'invité' laissa la panique l'envahir, ses yeux humides venant les supplier alors qu'il peinait à contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« P-Papy a besoin de soin ! O-On a été attaqué, il a été blessé, e-et ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge se mordit doucement la langue, maitrisant sa propre nervosité pour venir s'accroupir auprès de Honey, l'examinant attentivement pour évaluer les dégâts. Très peu fameux comme première 'vrai' rencontre, mais il s'en plaindrait plus tard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Je m'occupe de lui, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner vers son ainé. Sans, occupe-toi de ... cette autre version de toi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu... Autre version de ... ? Boss, va me falloir des explications !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Plus tard. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge vint saisir le corps de son homologue aussi délicatement qu'il le pu, puis le porta sans mal avant de se diriger à l'étage pour l'allonger dans sa propre chambre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Restés seuls, les deux Sans furent silencieux. Déconcerté et agacé, le fell fusilla du regard son double, mais sa rage s'envola quand il aperçut le petit être si fragile et inquiet, qui ravalait difficilement ses sanglots sans parvenir à se relever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Hey, eu ... le bleu ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ... Je m'appelle Sans ... répondit piteusement le swap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ouai ben moi aussi, donc on va pas s'emmerder ! Temps que t'es là, tu seras Blue. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le dénommé « Blue » lui lança un simple regard plein de fatigue, loin d'être d'humeur à débattre sur un surnom. Pourtant, il s'efforça à afficher un pauvre sourire et rétorqua aussi légèrement qu'il en était capable :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Alors toi tu seras Red. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Fell manqua de s'étouffer, voulut s'outrer mais ravala sa colère. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, il sentait qu'être 'gentil' avec cet autre lui aiderait sans doute à améliorer ... améliorer quoi ? Sa relation avec son frère ? Leur vie en générale ? Les deux en même temps sans doute ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il soupira, se massa la tempe en continuant de réfléchir. Tout cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, de très mauvais souvenirs. Toutes ses expériences qu'il avait menées, ses recherches dirigées par ... Par Gaster ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Putain... » pesta-t-il, venant se masser la nuque sous la nervosité.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il reporta son regard sur l'autre squelette qui était resté inerte. Finalement il grogna :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Tu veux manger un truc, Blue ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus jeune lui lança un regard surpris avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait effectivement pas mangé avant d'atterrir ici. Son sourire se fit plus timide et il hocha doucement le crâne à l'adresse du Fell, qui vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Alors ramène toi, je connais un raccourci~ »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'instant suivant ils se téléportaient dans la cuisine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*** ***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge aurait cru que la rencontre avec son double chamboulerait tout, qu'une fois leurs regards croisés plus rien se serait pareil. Il avait vraiment anticipé la situation, bien que celle-ci lui semblait jusqu'à ce jour impossible. Il avait songé à plusieurs reprises que tous ce jouerait comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose, ou bien ces rares films qu'il avait eut l'occasion de visionner. Il pensait vraiment rejouer une de ces scènes où les héros se rencontrent pour la première fois, et qu'ils ont un coup de foudre ravageur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais en l'occurrence, entre lui et Honey, il n'y avait rien eut. Alors qu'il s'efforçait à être doux, à soigner minutieusement celui avec qui il avait conversé de manière sommes toutes amicales, il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait un tel vide, un tel manque d'émotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'inquiétude était présente, mais pas aussi forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose à cette rencontre. Un regard, une voix ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une voix ... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il regarda le corps meurtri de son homologue mais il ne vit face à lui qu'un inconnu. Familier certes, mais inconnu malgré tout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Était-il certain, au fond, que ce soit bien Honey ? N'était-ce pas une nouvelle version alternative qui se serait trouvée là par hasard, et dont le numéro aurait été équivalent au sien ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cette hypothèse n'évoqua rien en lui. L'esprit brumeux, il ne savait où il en était, comme plongé dans un sommeil, coincé entre rêve et cauchemars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, laissant son invité se reposer, et regagna le rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva les deux Sans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dès sa venue, les autres se turent et le regardèrent. Là où Red se montra attentif, signe qu'il attendait une explication, Blue lui offrit une moue nerveuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ton frère va bien, rassura Edge. Il devrait reprendre connaissance sous peu. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Première fois qu'il venait à rassurer quelqu'un de la sorte. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et le regard surpris de son frère ne fit qu'affirmer la chose. Pourtant aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire, surtout quand le plus jeune soupira, rassuré :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Merci ... Papy n'est pas bien résistant, j'ai vraiment eu peur ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge vint prendre place à côté de son frère, soit en biais de Blue. Il croisa les bras ainsi que les jambes, toisa leur 'invité' d'un regard circonspect, une arcade haussée :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je croyais que vous viviez dans un monde pacifique. Comment avez-vous été attaqué ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il dégageait une prestance naturelle qui fit déglutir le pauvre petit Blue, qui tritura ses doigts avec nervosité :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne comprends pas non plus ... Un monstre inconnu s'en ait pris à moi, Papy m'a sauvé, puis un squelette est apparu et puis ... je suis confus, je ne parviens pas à expliquer clairement ... Juste, il y a eu un flash, et on a atterrit ici ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il prit une inspiration afin de se donner du courage, releva le crâne vers ses hôtes sans ciller :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Pardon, mais peut-on rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red s'esclaffa :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ahah, on voit que tu ne sais pas où tu es tombé ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge s'apprêtait à le ramener à l'ordre mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Red redevint aussitôt sérieux :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Que tu piges : visiblement, toi et ton frangin venez d'un univers alternatif, or il est normalement impossible de voyager entre les mondes. A moins d'un miracle, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous. Et clairement, on ne pourra pas vous loger. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue blêmit davantage :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Mais ... Pourquoi ? Je ... Y a forcément un moyen de rentrer, et pour le logement je pourrais me rendre utile ! Pour la cuisine, le ménage, les courses peut-être ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il vint à tourner son regard suppliant vers Edge. Celui-ci soutint ses pupilles bleutées avant de souffler :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Tu es tombé à Underfell, un monde où la loi du plus fort prime. Si on découvre qu'on vous loge, notre réputation est foutue. Une réputation en miette augmente les risques d'attaques. Et toi et ton frère allez aussi vous faire attaquer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- La loi du ... mais je peux me défendre ! Je fais partie de la garde royale chez moi !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ouai, chez toi ! gronda Red. Dis-moi, ton niveau de LOVE est à combien ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mon ... mon niveau de ... ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue se tût, pris de court par une telle question. Il fixa les deux squelettes chacun leur tour, baissa à nouveau les yeux, la gorge sèche. Cette question n'était pas anodine .... C’était ainsi qu'il évaluait la force ici ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Pff ... niveau 1 c'est ça ? compris Red. Et c'est la même pour ton frère hein ? En bref, vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine ici. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue serra les poings, écoutant son homologue continuer :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« On a aucun intérêt à vous garder, surtout que je vous vois mal rester enfermer pour je ne sais combien de temps. Ca va forcément déraper, et notre situation est déjà assez chiante comme ç-»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il fut interrompu par un os qui passa à côté de son visage et vint se planter dans le mur derrière lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Tu viens de m'attaquer là ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il planta ses pupilles carmin dans celles de Blue qui lui faisait face en tremblant. Edge lui-même fut étonné, haussa une arcade sans être le moins du monde impressionné :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Je ... Je peux me défendre, je suis assez fort ! » clama Blue, debout et prêt à se battre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red continua de l'observer, avant de poser son menton sur son avant-bras d'un air las :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ben va s'y, montre-moi ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu ... Comme ça ? Sans combat ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Attaque moi, perso j'ai la flemme. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue fronça les arcades :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Combat sérieusement ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je suis sérieux, attaque-moi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Non, je ... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red disparu, pour réapparaitre dans le dos du plus jeune. Blue eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit un os s'abattre sur lui. Terrifié, il recula, percuta la table, se trouva plaqué contre alors que l'os lui frôlait la joue et se plantait à côté de son crâne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le souffle coupé, ses yeux larmoyants regardèrent Red qui le dominait sans le moindre problème, l'air presque agacé :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Toujours être sur ses gardes, ne jamais perdre une occasion d'achever un adversaire ... Si t'es pas foutu de suivre ces règles, t'as zéro chance de survivre ici. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red se redressa, fit disparaitre son arme et parti se prendre de la moutarde. Edge observa leur jeune invité rester silencieux, se lever sans un mot et partir dans le salon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Boss, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus grand se passa une main sur le visage :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Je ne sais pas encore ... »</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*** ***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une infime douleur dans son thorax lui arracha un grognement. Il pesta, la respiration lourde, et tenta vainement de changer de position, sans réel succès. Il était épuisé, écrasé par une fatigue et une douleur qu'il n'expliquait pas dans l'instant même. Son esprit était confus, embrumé par une noirceur inquiétante, et il ne pût songer qu'à une chose : est-ce que Sans allait bien ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... Mais pourquoi se posait-il une telle question ? Pourquoi s'interrogeait-il sur la santé de son frère là, maintenant ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle inquiétude le prendre à la gorge, l'encourager à ouvrir les yeux, à vérifier que ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Que leur ennemi n'était plus là -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le squelette inconnu qui les avait attaqués, qui s'en était pris à son frère, qui avait saccagé leur maison, qui avait manqué de les tuer ... Honey se pétrifia à cette vague de souvenir. La terreur s'empara de lui, le fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il se redressait en panique, ignorant la morsure de souffrance qui lui vrilla les os.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« SANS ?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son cri se répercuta entre les murs de la chambre déserte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se figea, réalisant brusquement qu'il était dans son lit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... Il ... avait rêvé ? Ahah ... ahah ... quelle blague. Encore un nouveau cauchemar, une nouvelle terreur à rajouter à sa liste déjà bien longue, n'est-ce pas ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'était ce qu'il songeait, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'attarde sur le reste de la pièce. Sa peur revint, encore plus grande que précédemment : cette chambre ... ce n'était pas sa chambre. Pas du tout ! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s'attarda longuement sur ces murs trop familiers mais si différents, comme si ce fut un trucage, qu'il était chez une pâle copie de chez lui. Et il avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amorçant un mouvement pour se lever, il grogna à la douleur glaciale qui saisit ses côtes et le paralysa sur le lit, alourdissant son âme au point qu'il en suffoqua presque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Putain... »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il pesta, trouva la force de prendre appuie sur un coude et soulever la couverture afin d'observer les dégâts. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il avait des bandages. On l'avait soigné ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il espérait que ce soit l'œuvre de Sans, mais il en doutait. Serrant les dents, il se fit violence pour quitter les draps et se mettre debout, ignorant la douleur qui l'électrisa encore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait besoin de voir son frère, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se traina jusqu'à la porte, saisit la poignée, mais celle-ci s'abaissa avec une telle facilité qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Quelqu'un avait voulu ouvrir en même temps que lui]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il bugua, n'osant plus bouger et devinant qu'il en était de même pour l'inconnu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais finalement, rester ainsi sans bouger ne les menait à rien. Alors tout deux eurent la merveilleuse idée d'agir en même temps : Honey poussa la porte là où l'inconnu la tira, et leurs deux forces liées furent telles que le swap se trouva entrainé en avant et percuta un corps non identifié, qu'il fit tomber avec lui avec fracas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Qu... ?! » s'exclama l'inconnu sur lequel il s'était écroulé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey prit appuie sur ses paumes posées de part et d'autre du crâne de l'autre. Il se redressa légèrement, posa son regard sur le visage qui lui faisait face, et son âme loupa un battement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un visage similaire au sien, quoique marqué par les combats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Honey… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et une voix grave toujours aussi délicieuse à ses conduits auditifs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge fut aussi abasourdit que lui, resta à terre sans trouver la force de le quitter des yeux ou de se relever. Ils étaient tels deux acteurs figés par le bouton pause, incapable de remettre le film en mouvement par eux-mêmes. Deux êtres prisonniers d’un livre dont on ne voudrait pas tourner la page, les abandonnant à cette situation dont ils ne savaient quoi penser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pupilles orangés et pupilles rouges, pupilles terrifiées et pupilles confuses. Un ouragan de sentiments qui les balayait, les tourmentait, leur retirait toute notion du temps seulement pour qu’ils se focalisent l’un sur l’autre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« …Edge… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le point de rupture, le déclic, l’élément manquant à toute cette mascarade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’un comme l’autre fut brusquement frappés par la situation. Le film s’était remis en marche, on avait tourné la page, la scène suivante se lançait enfin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge hoqueta, son visage s’enflamma sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, et ses mains vinrent naturellement saisir les épaules de son homologue pour lui retirer toutes chances de fuites, comme si l’optique de le voir subitement disparaitre le terrifiait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey n’était pas mieux lotie, les pommettes devenues oranges et une sueur froide ayant traversée son corps complet. Si le fell ne l’avait pas retenu, sûrement se serait-il redressé sans plus attendre, pris d’une panique qu’il n’expliquait pas lui-même.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tant de choses à demander, si peu de mots prononcés. Mais quel besoin de parler lorsqu’un silence en disait autant ? Lorsqu’un silence exprimait toute la terreur, l’hésitation… mais également toute la joie qui les traversait à cet instant précis ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« PAPY ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les deux squelettes sursautèrent, regardèrent vers l’escalier sans s’écarter, pour apercevoir Blue et Red au bout du couloir. Blue et Red qui s’étaient interrompus en les voyant dans une telle position, avant de chacun rougir d’embarra et rester parfaitement muet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’est un silence plein de malaise qui s’abattit, avant que Edge ne se râcle la gorge et finisse par relâcher Honey, qui se redressa bien vite et se frotta la nuque sans savoir que dire, avant de tendre la main à son homologue :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Merci… de m’avoir rattrapé. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyant son regard, le fell accepta son aide et se releva à son tour, grommelant un « Pas de quoi », avant qu’Honey ne parvienne à passer outre et reprenne un sourire tranquille en se dirigeant vers son frère :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Sans, heureusement tu n’as rien ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais si lui pouvait faire comme si de rien était, il en était autrement pour son cadet qui perdit sa gêne pour brusquement se mordre la langue, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux. Il se précipita vers son ainé qu’il vint enlacer avec force, la gorge nouée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Papy… t’es trop bête…. T-t’es vraiment…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-… Hey… tout va bien frangin, je vais bien… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey lui caressa doucement le dos, le laissant le serrer un peu plus fort, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf bien malgré leur situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red leur laissa quelques minutes de répits en détournant le regard, les mains dans les poches. Mais, faute de patiente, il finit par reporter son attention sur eux, plus précisément sur Honey :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Hey, grommela-t-il. Sans vouloir gâcher votre humeur, je vais vous demander de dégager. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si Blue se crispa, Honey haussa une arcade et rendit son regard au double de son frère :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Partir ? répéta-t-il.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Comme je le disais à ton frangin, on peut pas vous garder. Faire preuve de ‘gentillesse’ ici, c’est causer notre perte. On va juste se foutre en danger et vous avec. Donc à moins que tu saches te défendre, pars d’ici. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey senti son frère se serrer davantage contre lui. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de tourner la tête vers Edge, l’interrogeant du regard. Mais son homologue paressait hésitant, tiraillé entre prendre le risque de l’aider ou bien suivre ce que disait Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey finit par soupirer, se massa la nuque en prenant conscience qu’il n’avait pas le choix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Donc je dois savoir me défendre. Je le prouve comment ? En me battant contre vous ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yep, rétorqua Red. Essaie donc de me toucher. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il était aussi blasé que lorsqu’il avait fait face à Blue. Ce type ressemblait peut-être à son boss, mais il paressait aussi faiblard que son petit double. Quand bien même il oserait l’attaquer, il ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Red n’aurait qu’à le foutre à terre en deux deux puis les mettre de….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Gagner ~ »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red cligna des yeux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Hein… ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa vision lui faisait défaut ? Son ouïe également ? Pourquoi n’y avait-il plus que Edge et Blue devant lui ? Pourquoi la voix de Honey provenait de derrière lui ? Pourquoi… est-ce qu’il sentait un os tout proche de sa gorge ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« QU… ?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il voulut se dégager mais l’os vint se plaquer contre sa gorge, le bloquer contre le torse de Honey. Il hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés, perçu à peine l’expression choqué de Edge alors que Blue ne paressait pas plus surpris que ça, plutôt inquiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« On peut donc rester, n’est-ce pas ? » interrogea Honey de son petit sourire tranquille, comme si de rien était.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red resta paralysé, incapable de répondre. Ce fut Blue qui éleva la voix :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Papy, tu es encore blessé, ne force pas trop… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey fit disparaitre l’os et s’écarta de son adversaire, hochant la tête. Il est vrai que ses côtes venaient de douloureusement le lancer, il n’aurait pas dû faire le malin. Mais la mine ahurie des deux fells le rassurèrent et il regarda Edge dans les yeux :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Alors ? On peut rester ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge garda son regard planté dans le sien, analysant à toute vitesse la situation, partagé entre la stupeur et l’admiration. Finalement il lâcha un sourire, à la fois rassuré et impressionné :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Ouai, vous pouvez rester. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey n’avait pas fini de le surprendre…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adaptes-toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cette matinée n’avait rien de normale. Non, définitivement rien de normale. Red ne pouvait pas juste admettre que cela allait devenir son quotidien, ne pouvait accepter que cela arrive à chaque fois qu’il se lèverait ! Être réveillé à 9h par des bruits provenant de la cuisine - des bruits ? Pas de simples bruits : un véritable raffut ! Un chaos de vaisselle et de placard qui l’avait tiré du canapé où il s’était écroulé la veille, ayant été contraint de laisser sa chambre à Honey et Blue – comment ces deux-là pouvaient tenir ensemble dans son lit ? Bonne question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce raffut l’avait poussé à se lever, grommelant, fatigué, n’ayant que peu dormit tant il ne parvenait pas à croire qu’ils hébergeaient vraiment des versions alternatives d’eux-mêmes. Il s’était trainé jusqu’à la cuisine, pour rester stupéfait dans l’embrasure. Il avait frotté ses orbites une fois, deux fois, avant de pouvoir se convaincre qu’il ne rêvait pas, qu’il y avait bien Blue et Edge en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si le petit bleu affichait un large sourire et ne faisait que parler, le plus grand était silencieux mais à l’écoute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red avait fini par s’avachir à la table, stupéfait, et les deux autres s’étaient assis à leur tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils avaient ainsi déjeuné tous les trois, Blue s’occupant de faire une conversation animée. De toutes façons, les deux Fells étaient trop désappointés pour répondre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A présent Red se tenait encore à la table, à observer son double débarrasser tout en sifflotant. Edge, lui, était parti se préparer pour débuter son tour de garde journalier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donc à présent… ça allait vraiment être ça leur vie ? Red était incapable d’y croire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Red, hey Red ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tourna ses pupilles carmin vers son homologue qui l’appelait depuis déjà quelques minutes, haussa une arcade confuse :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu peux m’aider s’il te plaît ? Je n’arrive pas à attraper le produit vaisselle ! » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue lui désigna ledit produit qui était posé sur une étagère en hauteur. Il était vrai qu’habituellement c’était son frère qui s’occupait de ce genre de chose, il avait la taille adéquate pour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Mm… » grommela Red avant de lever la main pour user de sa magie, faisant voleter l’objet jusqu’à Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus jeune lui fit un large sourire accompagné d’un « Merci » plein de sincérité, avant de retourner auprès de l’évier pour commencer à laver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red resta encore à l’observer, le scruter même, toujours aussi sceptique. Ce gars était tellement… tellement… frêle et naïf. Comment pouvait-il agir si tranquillement en terrain inconnu ? Alors qu’il semblait si peu apte à se défendre ? Il ne parvenait même pas à utiliser la magie bleue ! Red peinait vraiment à croire qu’ils étaient les mêmes… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge passa le crâne dans la cuisine :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« San… Red. Ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Ouai boss… ! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Papyrus quitta la demeure et Red se motiva enfin à se lever à son tour pour se préparer pleinement, ayant lui aussi du travail. Pourtant, avant qu’il puisse quitter la pièce, il intercepta le regard de Blue :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus petit pencha le crâne sur le côté : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Hum… je me demandais juste pourquoi tu appelais ton frère ‘boss’… ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Parce que c’est mon boss. Hiérarchie, tout ça tout ça. Quoique ça ne doit pas te parler, t’as l’air de venir d’un monde de bisounours. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne laissa pas Blue répliquer et se téléporta à l’étage récupérer ses affaires, s’arrêtant cependant devant la porte de la chambre avec hésitation. Honey dormait encore ? Il n’entendait rien dans la pièce. Pas qu’il avait peur de le réveiller, mais… si Blue ne lui inspirait rien, pas la moindre méfiance, il en était autrement du double de son frère.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce Honey… il provenait du même monde que Blue. Pourtant, une différence majeure s’était facilement révélée entre eux : le plus grand n’avait aucune hésitation à blesser. Non, en fait… Red pouvait même affirmer qu’il n’aurait aucune hésitation à </span>
  <b>tuer</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait encore des sueurs froides de la veille, et celles-ci se firent plus violentes quand la porte face à lui s’ouvrit, révélant Honey qui, bien que courbé, restait tout de même plus grand que lui. Ils restèrent un instant à s’observer, silencieux, et bien que le Papyrus exprimait un air las, il semblait malgré tout le scruter du regard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Yo, comment ça va ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red tressaillit. Non, il ne s’était pas attendu à une salutation aussi amicale… Il hésita, avant de se frotter la nuque et fuir son regard :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … Ça va. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne retourna pas la question et le dépassa pour pénétrer dans la pièce, allant récupérer les affaires nécessaires pour se téléporter presque aussitôt à son lieu de garde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey soupira, un peu mal à l’aise de déclencher une telle réaction. Il n’avait jamais voulu mettre mal à l’aise quiconque… Après tout c’était Red qui l’avait cherché, en les menaçant de les foutre dehors ! Non mais il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles, les Swaps étaient les premières victimes dans cette histoire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enfin le Papyrus essayait de s’en convaincre, mais peut être devrait-il s’excuser plus franchement auprès de Red. S’ils devaient cohabiter, autant que ce ne soit pas sous tension, surtout qu’au fond il lui était bien sympathique, ne serait-ce que parce que lui avait raconté Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se passa une main sur le visage. Fuck, Edge… Il y avait aussi ce détail. Ils… Ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la veille. A dire vrai, le Swap avait espéré qu’ils pourraient discuter aussi tranquillement qu’ils le faisaient au téléphone, mais il se sentait juste trop mal à l’aise pour faire le premier pas. Leur dernière discussion s’était achevée sur une dispute, comment était-il censé rebondir sans passer pour un idiot ? En espérant évidemment que Edge ne lui pose plus de question trop personnelles…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Par ailleurs, Edge essayait de ne pas se perdre de trop dans ses pensées, quand bien même il était aussi soucieux que Honey concernant leur relation et leur cohabitation. Alors qu’il s’avançait dans les rues de Snowdine où la neige était maculée de poussière de bon matin, il s’efforça de garder un visage neutre afin de ne laisser nul trouble se voir. On ne savait jamais, n’importe qui pouvait profiter d’un moment d’absence…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son regard fureta vers les bâtiments, s’attarda sur les ruelles plus sombres, soutint le regard des quelques monstres qui croisaient sa route. On le détestait mais on le craignait, les autres faisait profil bas face à lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il passa devant le bar de Grillby, juste à temps pour apercevoir un humanoïde se faire projeter par l’entrée et se fracasser contre le pavé. Edge haussa une arcade, tourna la tête, regarda l’homme feu qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte et qui lui fit un simple haussement d’épaules l’air de dire “Un autre relou, je gère”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le squelette passa outre et continua sa route. Grillby était agaçant, il possédait une certaine influence car il se trouvait toujours bien informé sur tout ce qui se passait dans l’Underground, mais généralement il se tenait tranquille dans son bar. Et bien que la méfiance fût de rigueur, Edge avait remarqué que son frère faisait confiance à ce barman… Donc il pouvait bien ignorer certains ‘écarts’, même s’il le gardait malgré tout à l’œil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En parlant de Red, il aperçut celui-ci à la sortie de la ville. Visiblement il avait préféré l’attendre au lieu de se téléporter directement sur leur lieu de travail. Sceptique, Edge parvint à sa hauteur et échangea un bref regard avec lui, avant de voir son aîné partir devant sans un mot. Étrange, habituellement ils ne faisaient pas la route ensembles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Un problème Sans ? » interrogea le Papyrus qui n’avait aucun mal à suivre son rythme de marche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il vit Red froncer les arcades sans pour autant lui répondre dans l’immédiat, paressant encore en train de cogiter avant de pousser un profond soupir et le regarder, un peu confus :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Depuis quand es-tu en contact avec un alternatif ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La question devait tomber à un moment, Edge le savait et s’y était déjà préparé, voilà pourquoi il tressaillit à peine face à son frère, gardant la tête droite et le visage imperturbable :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« A peine une semaine. On a découvert que nos numéros de portable étaient liés, pour une raison qu’on ignore complètement. On a un peu discuté, et ça a paru évident que nous venions de deux mondes différents. Même si je dois avouer que si tu ne m’avais pas fait part de tes théories ultérieurement, j’aurai eu du mal à y croire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-.... Putain je rêve… et bien sûr, aucun de vous ne saisit comment nos doubles on put arriver chez nous…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ils ont dit avoir été attaqué… Il n’y a pas possibilité pour que leurs agresseurs soient encore d’autres alternatifs qui utilisent une magie pouvant se téléporter ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C’est probable si. Mais pour se balader de monde en monde, la quantité de magie requise doit être gigantesque ! Je galère déjà à me téléporter de Snowdine à Waterfall… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ces informations, profitant d’avoir gagnés la forêt pour savourer le calme plat, seulement coupé par leurs pas dans la poudreuse. Atteignant le stand où Red s’affalait généralement, Edge s’y arrêta pour s’y accouder, les bras croisés, tandis que son ainé s’arrêtait face à lui sans avoir l’envie de s'asseoir pour l’instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... Outre les dangers de notre monde, on a plus urgent à s’inquiéter…” gronda le Sans en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère. “On ne sait pas qui sont ces types qui les ont attaqués, ce qu’ils voulaient où se dont ils sont pleinement capables, mais on devine qu’ils sont surpuissants. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait s’ils reviennent pour achever le boulot ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … tu penses qu’ils pourraient venir ici ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Rien ne nous le prouve… mais c’est bizarre non ? Pourquoi nos alternatifs se sont fait attaquer ? Est-ce que c’est seulement eux, les cibles ? Ou bien ils n’ont pas eu de chance et se sont fait attaquer juste...comme ça ? Ou alors les agresseurs s’en prennent aux Sans et Papyrus, et dans ce cas-là on est déjà sur la liste ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Je ne saurai le dire. De ce que je sais, leur monde est quasi similaire au notre, à l’exception qu’il est pacifique et les rôles ont été échangé d’une personne à une autre. Je ne vois pas ce qui pousserait quiconque à les attaquer, à moins que ce soit une invasion ? Quelqu’un qui profite que leur monde soit sans défense pour attaquer ? »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red soupira une nouvelle fois, fit le tour du stand pour fouiller les caisses dissimuler derrière, en sortir une bouteille de moutarde qu’il commença à siroter en se laissant tomber sur son fidèle tabouret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« J’en sais rien Boss, s’compliqué, on manque trop d’infos et franchement ? Je commence à flipper. Se battre c’est notre quotidien, ok, mais on a toujours eu à se défendre contre les ennemis habituels, soient les monstres qui traînent avec nous depuis des années, qu’on connaît. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge se mordit la langue, le corps crispé. Il est vrai que cela n’avait rien de réjouissant d’apprendre qu’on était une cible potentielle d’un ennemi inconnu. Cependant il blêmit davantage quand la voix de son frère se fit insistante :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ...Papyrus, on peut pas les garder avec nous. On prend un risque inutile, ça va nous foutre dans les emmerdes. S’ils sont les seuls ciblés, on risque de devenir des dommages collatéraux, et même si on est ciblé aussi, on pourra jamais se protéger et protéger les deux autres en même temps, c’est un coup à les avoir dans nos pattes et se faire tuer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-... Honey a été capable de t’avoir hier, il a réussi votre petit défi. Je me vois mal le foutre à la porte après ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Tch… ouai, erreur de ma part, j’aurai dû dire un ‘non’ catégorique, mais je m’attendais pas à ce qu’il réussisse. Mais merde… même s’il m’a battu, il a été infoutu de gagner contre ses agresseurs. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge serra les poings, ferma les yeux un instant pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et ne pas céder à la panique. Parvenant à garder son calme, il se retourna vers Red :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Honey et Blue restent avec nous. On va chercher un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux tout en enquêtant sur leurs agresseurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Qu…? Mais on vient de dire que…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Sans, je comprends parfaitement ton raisonnement, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je refuse de jeter nos invités dehors. Je suis prêt à prendre les risques qu’il faut.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le plus âgé le regarda, ahuris, avant de se lever subitement pour claquer ses mains contre le stand qui trembla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Mais tu t’entends ?! Putain, me dit pas que tu considères vraiment Honey comme ton ‘ami’ ? Tu le connais depuis une semaine, par le biais d’un téléphone! En gros : tu le connais pas ! il a pu te mentir sur ce qu’il était, et même s’il a été honnête, ça change rien au fait qu’il ...qu’il est rien pour toi, putain ! T’es prêt à mettre notre sûreté en péril à cause d’un type comme lui?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge encaissa les reproches en ayant un léger spasme, parcouru d’une colère qu’il ravala au fond de lui. Non, il ne devait plus hurler, plus frapper. Ça ne l’avançait à rien. Peu importait à quel point il en avait envie, à quel point ça le défoulerait, il devait prendre sur lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...tu as raison, je ne le considère pas comme un ‘ami’. » souffla-t-il.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il fit une pause, hésita brièvement, pour jeter un regard en direction de Snowdine, voir au-delà. Son regard cherchait plutôt à atteindre Waterfall, qui était bien trop loin pour être aperçu d’ici.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« ... Undyne est une amie. Du moins, ce qui s’en rapproche le plus dans notre monde. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il coula à nouveau son regard vers son frère :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...Honey n’est pas un ami. Il est un peu plus que cela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-... tu déconnes…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- En une semaine, il m’a dit des choses que je n’aurai jamais cru pouvoir entendre. Il m’a donné suffisamment confiance pour que je puisse me décider à changer, à avoir une autre perspective d’avenir que celui de me laisser mourir quelque part dans une ruelle. Alors non, je ne </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘déconne’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>pas. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voir son frère si calme dans ses explications acheva Red, qui se laissa retomber sur son tabouret sans savoir que répondre, parfaitement démuni. Edge détourna le regard, quelque part mal à l’aise d’avoir avoué tout ceci, sans pour autant le regretter. Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et avoir la force de regarder à nouveau son aîné : </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sans, j’ai besoin d’aborder un autre sujet avec toi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craignant le pire, Red haussa une arcade :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’est pire que ce dont on vient de parler ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-... J’aimerai qu’on parle de Gaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Ok, donc c’est bien pire.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voyant son frère se refermer, Papyrus grogna et se pencha, mettant son visage proche du sien avec le regard de celui qui ne compte pas lâcher l’affaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«On devait bien en parler un jour ou l’autre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Parler de quoi ? Y a rien à dire. Gaster est mort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c’est du passé.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le cadet hésita. Pendant longtemps il avait évité le sujet. Ses souvenirs concernant son père étaient flous, car celui-ci était mort quand il était encore jeune. Mais de ce qu’il se souvenait leur géniteur était violent, froid, n’hésitait pas à hurler, comme tout bon fellien au fond… Cette vision de lui c’était renforcé en voyant Sans se débarrasser de toutes les affaires de leur père et chercher à tout prix à éviter le sujet, comme si le simple fait d’évoquer son nom ne lui rappelait des souvenirs terribles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pourtant, après sa discussion avec Honey, Edge avait pris conscience de tous les non-dits, toutes ces choses que Red devait garder sous silence et qui devaient le faire souffrir depuis des années. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainsi il se redressa pour se faire moins oppressant, sa voix se faisant plus douce, n’ayant pas envie que son aîné se recroqueville sur lui-même et ne lui dise plus rien :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... Tu dis que c’est du passé… mais est-ce seulement vrai ? Est-ce qu’au fond… tu ne restes pas accroché à ce passé ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- ….qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je te demande si tu as vraiment réussi à tourner la page, ou si ce sont de mauvais souvenirs qui te tiennent éveillés trop longtemps la nuit.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red se figea. A nouveau il lança un regard stupéfait à son frère, avant de serrer les dents et fuir son regard, commençant à se sentir nerveux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sans, écoute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J’vais faire un tour chez Grillby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quoi ? Non, attends … !»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il s’élança, mais trop tard, son aîné disparu sous ses yeux. Il resta comme un idiot debout devant le stand vide, à se demander si son frère avait vraiment osé lui mettre un tel vent. Puis passé la surprise, la colère reprit le dessus, et son oeil crépita un bref instant, instant pendant lequel il abattit son poing sur le stand, provoquant un grabuge terrible qui résonna entre les arbres.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fou de colère de voir cette occasion voler en éclat, il prit conscience que ce n’était pas seulement ce moment de tranquillité qui était brisé, mais également le stand qu’il avait rompu en deux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il pesta, fit volteface pour s’éloigner, gagner son propre lieu de surveillance. Dire que par le passé, il aurait battu son frère pour une telle insolence… Mais aujourd’hui c’était bien différent. Aujourd’hui il culpabilisait surtout d’avoir abordé si vite ce sujet délicat, sans prendre les moindres pincettes. Non mais quel con, putain…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais ce n’était pas cet échec qui l’empêcherait d’agir à nouveau, bien au contraire. Il avait maintenant la preuve que Red et Honey avait autant besoin d’aide l’un que l’autre, et ça ne le rendait que plus déterminé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’était bien étrange de se retrouver à faire le ménage dans une maison à la fois si similaire et si différente de la sienne, Blueberry avait grand mal à se le cacher. Tous les volets de la maison étaient fermés, empêchant quiconque de le voir depuis l’extérieur, il en profitait donc pour faire un coup de propre, afin de prouver aux frères Fells qu’il pouvait se rendre utile. Puis cela l’aidait également à se vider la tête, mais pas autant qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Malheureusement son inquiétude persistait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leur venu ici n’était pas normal, mais au-delà de ça il craignait une nouvelle visite du squelette couvert de mucus noir qui les avait attaqués à Underswap, ainsi qu’un nouveau malaise de la part de son frère. Honey était d’ailleurs dans son champ de vision, assis dans la cuisine à lui faire dos, prenant son petit déjeuner tranquillement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serrant le balai qu’il tenait entre ses mains fébriles, le petit Blue prit son courage à deux mains pour s’approcher de son aîné :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...Papy ?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey haussa une arcade en tournant le crâne vers lui :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oui, un problème frangin ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-...Hum… et bien, c’est que…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il hésitait, mais finalement il prit une inspiration et fronça les arcades, forçant afin de montrer sa colère :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oui, un gros problème… ! C’est… Quand est-ce que tu vas m’expliquer, pour Edge ? Depuis quand tu connais un autre toi ?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honey se massa la nuque :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...et bien, c’est que…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue se mordit la langue, lui coupa sitôt la parole :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Pas seulement Edge ! C’est à lui que tu parlais ces derniers soirs ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi il a l’air de savoir tant de choses sur toi ? Tu as le droit d’avoir des amis, bien sûr que tu as le droit, tout comme tu as le droit d’avoir tes secrets, mais… mais je suis ton frère, je veux t’aider, je suis là pour toi moi aussi ! Alors… pourquoi tu préfères lui parler de tes nuits blanches à lui ? Pourquoi tu lui parles de papa à lui ? Pourquoi tu n’en parle pas avec moi ?! »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Papyrus se crispa, avant de se lever de la chaise pour pleinement faire face à son frère, pâlissant devant ses questions :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...tu...tu nous écoutais…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-... Non, pas écouter. Mais j’entendais. Les murs sont fins Papy… e-et… est-ce que tu crois que je peux dormir correctement quand je vois l’état dans lequel tu es chaque jour…? Alors oui, j’ai entendu certains de vos appels… mais même quand tu ne veux pas écouter, il y a toujours des brides de phrases qui percutent… »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il y eut un silence tendu alors que le plus jeune baissait nerveusement les yeux, venant à regarder le carrelage, se forçant à ne pas observer l’expression stupéfaite et coupable de son ainé, par peur de s’attendrir une énième fois en le voyant si mal. Il n’aimait pas que son frère se sente mal, mais celui-ci lui cachait juste trop de chose pour qu’il le laisse continuer ainsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... Papy… je veux pas te forcer… je veux vraiment pas…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa voix tremblait :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...m-mais je peux pas t’attendre éternellement, alors que toi tu repousses le moment fatidique sans cesse…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucun d’eux n’avait perçu le bruit de téléportation provenant de l’étage. Red venait tout juste de rentrer dans la plus grande discrétion, s’apprêtant à se dissimuler dans sa chambre avant d’être happé par la discussion des frères Swap, et la question de Blue le pétrifia tout comme elle manqua de faire pleurer Honey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...Papy… qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là…? Le jour où Gaster a disparu ?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le grand squelette ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint à prononcer aucun son. Comme brûlé vif, il eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit heurter la table, renverser la tasse de café encore fumante que Blue s'était fait un peu plus tôt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le cadet enfonça ses phalanges dans le bois du balai, ayant prévu une telle réaction. Chaque fois c’était la même scène, la même question qui restait sans réponse, la même terreur qui émanait de son frère, cette terreur qu’il ne dissimulait pas aussi bien que Honey pouvait le croire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... C-C ’est…» souffla le plus âgé, la gorge sèche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blueberry ne put que soupirer, tourner le dos à son frère pour retourner dans le salon faire le ménage :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... c’est bon Papyrus… une autre fois.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red se dissimula aussitôt pour que son double ne le perçoit pas depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, il devinait sans mal l’état des deux frères, bien trop similaire au sien et celui de Edge. Univers différents mais mêmes problèmes au fond, hein…? Quelle ironie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, déjà épuisé par cette matinée pas encore achevée, par le surplus de mentions concernant Gaster. Mais d’un côté ça le faisait doucement rire, de savoir qu’Honey et lui était confronté au même dilemme… D’ailleurs, il était persuadé que Edge avait évoqué ce sujet à cause d’Honey. C’était l’évidence même.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«... Bon… quand faut y aller…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa magie l’entoura pour le téléporter en un clin d’œil dans le hall d’entrée et il se retrouva avec son habituel air flegmatique, comme s’il venait tout juste d’arriver, qu’il n’avait jamais entendu la moindre conversation privée :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Je suis rentré.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Étrange de prononcer ces mots tiens… habituellement il n’y avait personne pour se soucier qu’il soit revenu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il vit Blue se tourner dans sa direction et le regarder avec étonnement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Red…? Déjà, mais.. tu n’avais pas du travail ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Yep mais la flemme, le boss pourra très bien s’en occuper seul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Qu...Mais c’est pas bien, tu dois faire ton devoir !»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Fellien zieuta son homologue un instant, avant de se permettre un large sourire et s’approcher pour lui faire une pichenette sur le front, ricanant :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Les enfants ont pas d’ordre à me donner !»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pris de court, Blue grimaça avant de faire la moue, oubliant son anxiété précédente qui fut remplacée par de l’agacement :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hey, je suis pas un enfant !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tous les enfants disent ça !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais moi c’est la vérité ! Je suis majeur !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pourtant t’es tout petit ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- T’es pas bien plus grand que moi !»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue lui tira la langue, pour être surpris de voir Red l’imiter. Son homologue agissait étrangement, quelques heures auparavant il était encore froid, et voilà qu’à présent il se montrait plus chaleureux ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Bon, je vais commander à bouffer pour ce midi, vous voulez manger quoi ?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aussitôt avait-il parlé de nourriture que le regard du plus jeune pétilla vivement. Il en lâcha son balaie, prenant une pose déterminée, le poing brandi vers le ciel :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Myehehe, Ô non, pas de commande ! C’est moi, le grand Sans, qui vais cuisiner !»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red haussa une arcade, jeta un œil derrière son double pour observer Honey qui n’avait pas bougé de la cuisine et qui paraissait encore bien fébrile, mais qui grimaça aussitôt que le plus jeune proposa de faire le repas. Red déglutit donc, se doutant que le petit squelette devait être aussi mauvais que Edge…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«...Ouai non, on a pas de quoi cuisiner.» répliqua le fell en sortant son téléphone, regardant un peu ce qu’il pourrait commander, arrachant une nouvelle moue à Blue qui vint lui donner un petit coup de coude, une maigre vengeance qui fit ricaner Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La commande passée, il fallait à présent attendre le livreur. Blue retourna tranquillement à son ménage pendant que son alternatif rejoignait Honey dans la cuisine. Il ignora le Papyrus de façon à récupérer un nouveau tube de moutarde, dont il but une longue gorgée avant de soupirer d’aise, puis enfin daigner jeter un œil au plus grand qui lui rendit son regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … c’est marrant, nos deux frangins s’intéressent au même sujet. » commenta Red à voix basse, s’approchant d’Honey pour qu’il soit le seul à l’entendre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Papyrus se crispa en devinant ce qu’il insinuait :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … tu as tout entendu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nah, juste la fin, mais c’était suffisant. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il saisit brusquement le col du plus grand et tira d’un coup sec, le forçant à se pencher, ignorant la grimace qu’il lui arracha :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« Ecoute bien </span>
  <b>Honey </b>
  <span>… ni toi, ni moi, ne voulons parler de ça… J’accepte de divertir ton frère, à condition que tu ne perturbe pas le mien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … je ne cherche pas à le perturber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu le fais se sentir mieux, je te l’accorde. Mais le mettre en confiance ne signifie pas lui faire baisser sa garde, ni évoquer des sujets sensibles. Il s’assagit, et s’il se fait blesser à cause de ça, je t’en tiendrais pour responsable. S’il s’intéresse de trop près à MES affaires, tu en seras aussi tenu responsable. » </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il le poussa, relâchant son col, les arcades froncer :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« C’est clair ? » gronda-t-il.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La menace était palpable. Honey se massa la gorge sans pour autant détourner le regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … si ça ne l’est pas, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Me prends pas pour un con, on a les mêmes faiblesses. Je sais quels mots employés auprès de Blue si tu me gaves. »</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Papyrus se pétrifia, traversé d’une sueur froide, son regard se voilant d’une colère noire. Il serra les poings, se retenant de tenter quoique ce soit contre le fellien, et à contre cœur il prononça ses mots :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>« … c’est clair… »</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Restons Unis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit à Underfell était semblable à celle de Underswap. Il faisait sombre, peut-être un peu plus sombre que chez eux, mais le calme était le même. C'est-à-dire: quasi inexistant, à cause du bar qui se tenait non loin dans la rue. A croire que les monstres aimaient trinquer tard, peu importait l'univers. Au moins, quelque part, cela ne dépaysait pas trop Honey qui fixait le plafond de la chambre en silence, alors qu'il sentait son frère gigoter un peu.</p><p>Blue était profondément endormi, blotti contre lui.</p><p>Honey glissa son regard dans sa direction, vint tendrement caresser son crâne en prenant garde à ne pas être brusque, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Au moins son cadet prenait bien la situation, et en vérité il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Effectivement, Blue avait toujours eu cette faculté à s'adapter à toutes personnes et toutes situations.</p><p>C'était remarquable. Peut être qu'Honey devrait lui dire, le féliciter davantage pour être une personne si incroyable à ses yeux. Sans doute que le cadet prendrait davantage la grosse tête, mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était la vérité qu'il était génial.</p><p>Ah ! Il était si génial que l'aîné se trouvait infoutu de lui faire confiance, incapable de lui avouer la vérité. Sérieusement.... Alors qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, le Papyrus réalisait l'absurdité de la situation. Quel pitoyable frère il faisait, à cacher encore et toujours des choses alors qu'au fond, il savait très bien que ces choses seraient acceptées.</p><p>Il songea au deal passé avec Red et cela lui paraissait d'autant plus risible. Red était comme lui : à cacher une vérité qu'il ferait mieux de révéler, une vérité qui lui retirerait pourtant un poids s'il l'avouait.</p><p>Sa main glissa sur la joue de Blue, il observa sa bouille adorable et innocente, et il fallut à Honey tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas le serrer contre lui, toujours par peur de l'éveiller. Puis une nouvelle fois cette interrogation : pourquoi avait-il peur ? Qu'appréhendait-il au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme si le plus jeune allait lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Peut être qu'au fond, s'il osait le réveiller là, tout de suite... peut être que s'il lui avouait tout maintenant...</p><p>Mais il ne bougeait plus et les mots qu'il aurait tant voulu prononcer ne sortaient pas. Le pas ne parvenait pas à être franchi à cause du mur implacable de la peur.</p><p>Honey ne trouva même pas la force de juste...abandonner et lui tourner le dos. Il était le cul entre deux chaises, à observer son frère sans rien tenter, comme s'il attendait une révélation divine, un déclic qui ne viendrait jamais.</p><p>Son téléphone vibra. Téléphone qui avait été abandonné sur la table de chevet car inutilisable, puisque Honey avait eu beau tenter de contacter Underswap, les messages et appels étaient simplement tombés dans le vide. Alors autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir de quelconques notifications.</p><p>Il relâcha Blue afin de se tourner, tendre le bras pour saisir le portable. A peine l'eut-il entre ses doigts qu'un sentiment familier le gagna, comme s'il savait déjà la source de cette vibration. La lumière de l'écran l'aveugla un bref instant, il plissa les yeux pour discerner le clavier et faire son code.</p><p>Aussitôt l'interface des SMS lui apparut. Il put distinctement sentir son âme sursauter quand son regard tomba sur le nom de Edge ainsi que le message envoyé :</p><p>"Tu dors ?"</p><p>Ca lui fit étrange de recevoir une question si... simple. Comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'ils pouvaient toujours parler normalement. Honey passa sans doute trop de temps à réfléchir à la réponse, qui était pourtant parfaitement simple :</p><p>"Non"</p><p>Il avait essayé d'autres tournures de phrases pour paraître moins froid, mais aucune ne lui avait paru naturelle. Il espérait seulement que l'autre ne le prendrait pas trop mal.</p><p>La réponse de Edge mit un peu de temps :</p><p>"Moi non plus."</p><p>C'était gênant. La conversation n'était pas aussi évidente qu'elle aurait dû l'être, se trouvant bien plus fermée, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas se parler, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. L'idée qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'un simple mur pour les séparer jouait probablement, tout comme le fait qu'à présent ils avaient un nom à mettre sur un visage.</p><p>Se révéler à quelqu'un d'anonyme, qu'on n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, qu'on ne connaissait qu'au travers d'un écran, était tellement plus simple, plus évident que se révéler à quelqu'un qu'on savait 'réel'. Parce qu'au travers d'un écran, on était pas vraiment 'soi-même'. Au travers d'un écran, on pouvait montrer ce qu'on voulait, là où la vie réelle nous poussait à montrer ce qu'on ne souhaitait pas révéler. Au travers d'un écran, il y avait cette notion de distance, cette impression que l'autre ne pourrait pas nous porter de jugement.</p><p>Mais à présent qu'ils s'étaient vus, ce sentiment de sécurité s'était fissuré. Honey avait vu l'être imposant qu'était Edge. Un être au regard perçant, blessé physiquement et mentalement, marqué par les cicatrices. Un être dont il réalisait pleinement la dangerosité, du moins bien mieux qu'auparavant. Au travers du téléphone, bien malgré les dires de Edge, Honey avait été incapable d'imaginer son camarade mener le moindre combat. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu son physique de guerrier, il réalisait son erreur, réalisait comme Edge n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le pensait.</p><p>A présent qu'ils s'étaient vus, Edge avait vu l'être misérable qu'était Honey. Un être sans cesse voûté, au regard fatigué, qui s'efforçait d'aborder un sourire, une attitude joviale qui ne lui seyait guère. Un être qui esquivait les problèmes en usant de blagues stupides, qui détournait le regard dès qu'on osait lui tenir tête. Au travers du téléphone Honey avait paru si confiant et maître de sa situation, si mature face à ce qui l'entourait, qu'à aucun moment Edge ne s'était douté qu'il en était autrement. Honey paraissait comme une brindille qui tenait le coup contre les intempéries, mais qui se briserait dès lors qu'on lui marcherait dessus.</p><p>"La situation est trop irréaliste, je ne sais même pas quoi dire." avoua finalement Edge après de longues minutes sans qu'aucun n'envoie le moindre message.</p><p>Au moins cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au Swap qui répondit un peu plus vite :</p><p>"Pareil... rien ne me vient, enfin... j'ai bien des phrases bateaux, mais ce sera pas naturel... Je veux pas faire de vagues vois-tu ?"</p><p>Pour que Edge réponde :</p><p>"Putain, même tes blagues sont pas naturelles ..."</p><p>Cette fois Honey eut un rire franc, qu'il étouffa aussitôt avant de jeter un regard à son frère. Heureusement il ne semblait pas l'avoir réveillé.</p><p>"Alors, comment prends-tu la situation ? Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être arraché de chez toi comme ça." demanda le fellien.</p><p>L'autre pris le temps d'y réfléchir, avant de simplement soupirer et répondre :</p><p>"Pour le moment ça va, j'ai envie de dire. Je crois que j'ai pas encore pleinement réalisé la situation. Je m'attends à tout moment à me réveiller chez moi, et capter que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Fin', je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire...</p><p>- Si, je saisis l'idée. C'est peut être parce que tu n'as passé qu'une journée ici ?</p><p>- Peut être, et puis même si la maison est différente elle reste familière, et mon frère est avec moi, même si au fond je regrette qu'il ait été embarqué. Il a l'air de bien prendre la situation pour le moment et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. Mais vu qu'il adore sortir, rester enfermé risque de lui peser...</p><p>- On va chercher une solution. Si vous êtes venus ici, il y a forcément un moyen de repartir."</p><p>A nouveau plus aucun message. Ils cherchaient chacun leurs mots, peinant à retrouver leurs marques dans cet échange. Honey jeta un œil au mur qui les séparait, ce mur que leurs chambres avaient en commun, sans avoir conscience que Edge faisait de même de l'autre côté. Si ce mur n'avait pas été là, leurs regards se seraient croisés. Comme la veille où ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, où ils avaient été incapables de se lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus.</p><p>Mais le mur était là, comme un signe de leur distance qui était davantage émotionnelle que physique cette fois.</p><p>Edge envoya un nouveau message :</p><p>"Je n'imaginais pas notre rencontre ainsi."</p><p>Honey ne sut quoi répondre. La première chose qui lui vint fut "moi non plus" mais encore une fois, c'était une réponse qui fermait la conversation. Il opta pour une question qui pousserait à discuter davantage :</p><p>"Comment l'imaginais-tu ?"</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'interrogation avait rendu le fellien rouge d'embarra, voilà pourquoi il s'étonna de la réponse :</p><p>"Et bien tu sais, comme tu l'avais décrit..."</p><p>Honey haussa une arcade, franchement perdu. Pour une fois qu'il taquinait son camarade sans le faire exprès !</p><p>"Comme je l'avais décrit ? répéta-t-il. Comment ça ?"</p><p>La réponse de Edge mit de longues minutes à arriver, tant le fellien hésitait à l'écrire :</p><p>"... et bien... je pensais qu'on ferait ce dont tu me parlais. Quand on serait tous les deux."</p><p>Réponse qui fut sitôt suivit d'un :</p><p>"Laisse tomber, oublie ça"</p><p>Honey réfléchit, essayant de se remémorer ce dont son ami parlait, avant de finalement rougir à son tour. Portant une main à sa bouche pour cacher à moitié son expression embarrassé, il se sentit davantage mal à l'aise en percevant son âme qui battait plus vite. Oh, Edge faisait référence à 'ça' ... cette conversation où il avait décrit à quel point il aimerait le toucher...</p><p>N'y ayant plus repensé depuis, le swap eut bien du mal à maîtriser son sourire, se trouvant partagé entre gêne et joie de voir que Edge y pensait toujours, voire même qu'il le souhaitait toujours malgré leur rencontre désastreuse.</p><p>Il étouffa un rire, répondit malicieusement :</p><p>"Non non, rafraîchis moi la mémoire~ Qu'avais-je dis déjà ? Je suis sûr que c'était TRÈS intéressant !"</p><p>De son côté, Edge grimaça, ayant la furieuse envie de se cacher sous son oreiller. Cet enfoiré d'Honey, pourquoi profitait-il de la moindre ouverture pour se foutre de lui ? Pire : il se permettait de le tourner en ridicule dans SA maison! SON territoire !</p><p>Faisant la moue, profitant de pouvoir bouder alors que personne ne le regardait, le fellien écrivit un peu agacé :</p><p>"T'avais dit que tu te plierais au moindre de mes désirs, alors fais donc ça esclave !"</p><p>Honey manqua de s'étouffer en lisant la réponse. Retenant un rire, il répondit :</p><p>"Ah non, je suis presque sûr que j'avais pas dit ça !</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu as la mémoire courte, rappelle toi ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te la rafraîchir.</p><p>- 'Rafraîchir' ça veut pas dire 'profiter de la situation' !</p><p>- J'y pense, si tu as le même âge que mon frère tu es donc plus âgé que moi. Cela explique beaucoup, la mémoire se détériore avec l'âge~"</p><p>Honey eut un énième rire, se doutant qu'il en était de même pour Edge. Le swap répondit :</p><p>"Mon dieu, l'impertinence de la jeunesse ! Je suis outré jeune homme, OU-TRE! On ne t'a jamais dit de respecter tes aînés ?~"</p><p>Ils en venaient chacun à oublier le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux auparavant, profitant seulement de pouvoir partager un rire, un moment où aucun n'aurait à être jugé, comme deux gamins qui se cachaient des adultes pour que ceux-ci ne leur portent aucune critique.</p><p>Honey souffla, le sourire aux dents, son regard se perdant sur le plafond alors qu'il attendait la prochaine réponse de son camarade. Il sentit Blue bouger légèrement et venir se blottir contre son bras, ce qui l'attendrit une nouvelle fois et le poussa à poser son téléphone pour venir caresser la tête de son cadet.</p><p>Il aurait aimé rire ainsi avec lui, que son petit frère puisse se détendre en sa compagnie sans qu'il n'y ait cette gêne persistante.</p><p>Son sourire s'envola, ses pensées redevenant amères. Il était de son devoir de gérer cette situation, de parler à son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et surtout de les ramener chez eux sain et sauf.</p><p>Il se détourna de Blue pour reprendre son téléphone, ignorant le dernier message de Edge pour complètement changer de sujet :</p><p>"Est-ce que ton Gaster avait un laboratoire auquel on pourrait accéder ?"</p><p>Le Fellien fut probablement surpris par la question puisqu'il mit quelques instants avant de répondre :</p><p>"Oui, le labo à l'arrière de la maison. On a les clés mais personne n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis des années.</p><p>- Peut être que je peux y trouver de quoi nous ramener à Underswap, tu pourras me passer les clés ?"</p><p>Dans sa chambre, Edge se mordit la langue, hésitant. Cet endroit n'était qu'un souvenir qu'il essayait d'oublier, sans succès, tout comme Red qui se refusait à ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de Gaster. Il n'était pas sûr que son frère apprécie de voir Honey pénétrer ainsi ce lieu privé, et en même temps pouvait-il vraiment refuser cette demande à son double ? Si c'était pour trouver une solution, un moyen de rentrer, il se voyait mal dire non.</p><p>"D'accord, je te les donnerai demain.</p><p>- Eheh, merci, t'es le meilleur~"</p><p>Edge rougit et roula des yeux sous l'embarras, rétorquant presque aussitôt :</p><p>"Va donc dormir au lieu de te foutre de moi.</p><p>- Mais je me fous pas de toi, c'est vrai que tu es le meilleur ! Ô, le grand Papyrus aurait-il du mal avec les compliments ?</p><p>- Ne me parle plus, je dors.</p><p>- Tu arrives à écrire tout en dormant ? Fascinant !</p><p>- Putain Honey, je vais t'étriper !"</p><p>Il retint un autre fou rire.</p><hr/><p>Dès lors qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils réalisèrent comme le laboratoire était sinistre. Effectivement, ce lieu semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des années, comme en témoignait la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur les meubles, les tubes à essai, les papiers éparpillés ici et là... Le vent s'engouffra dans la salle, fit voler quelques feuilles qui retombèrent un peu plus loin entre les étagères.</p><p>Honey s'avança à l'intérieur, ignora le malaise qui naissait en son âme. Il essaya bien d'allumer la lumière mais, malgré la pression sur l'interrupteur, il n'y eut qu'un faible crissement et aucune luminosité. L'ampoule était à l'image de ce lieu : un vague souvenir.</p><p>Il soupira, décidant d'ignorer ce détail, et parti explorer en laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. La pièce était grande, mais de nombreuses étagères, tables, commodes, avaient été amenées et prenaient tant de place qu'on se sentait à l'étroit. Il fallait prendre garde en slalomant entre les différents meubles, de façon à ne pas heurter ce qui était posé dessus, généralement des ustensiles ou des récipients en verres.</p><p>C'était désagréable, un lieu que les claustrophobes feraient mieux d'éviter. C'était également perturbant car, à Underswap, le laboratoire était organisé, aéré, souvent nettoyé. Honey n'avait pas eu le cœur à le laisser à l'abandon, et peut-être était-ce par culpabilité qu'il s'efforçait d'entretenir cet endroit.</p><p>Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Edge. Ou plutôt Red, puisque c'était lui le scientifique dans ce monde.</p><p>D'ailleurs Honey tourna la tête, pour voir son homologue qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte.</p><p>"...Tu ne rentres pas ?"</p><p>Il était toujours plus hésitant lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser à lui en face à face, mais c'était plus supportable depuis leur discussion de la veille. Surtout qu'ainsi, il avait au moins le loisir de voir les expressions de Edge.</p><p>Edge qui lui rendit un regard qui se voulait fort, mais ce lieu le rendait fébrile :</p><p>"Non, je monte la garde. Regarde ce qu'il te faut, mais ne casse rien."</p><p>Monter la garde était important, certes, mais il avait surtout envie d'éviter ce lieu rempli de souvenirs désagréables. De toute façon il n'avait nul besoin de surveiller Honey, celui-ci lui paraissait assez responsable pour ne pas, par exemple, mettre le feu au labo. N'est-ce pas...?</p><p>Le Fellien imagina la scène, se disant que si ça arrivait, ils seraient quand même bien dans la merde. Il préféra chasser cette pensée et juste s'appuyer contre le mur extérieur, restant aux aguets et surtout à l'écoute si son double s'adressait à lui.</p><p>Honey ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, ne souhaitant pas le forcer à quoique ce soit, et reparti à son exploration, laissant son regard diverger ici et là. Il ne se gêne pas pour user de sa magie, afin de faire voleter quelques objets sans prendre le risque de les renverser. S'il lu quelques notes écrites à la va vite, il n'en tira rien de bien intéressant. Non, les dossiers sur les univers alternatifs devaient se trouver ailleurs, Gaster - même si ce n'était pas le sien - ne l'aurait jamais laissé traîner par terre à la portée de tous.</p><p>Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle, où se trouvait le bureau du scientifique disparu. Aussi mal rangé que le reste, à se demander comment quelqu'un avait pu travailler correctement ici... Bon, Honey était bien mal placé pour juger, lui-même n'était pas quelqu'un de très méticuleux, mais il avait été habitué à avoir un père et un frère assez maniaque, donc ça lui faisait étrange de se confronter à un tel bordel.</p><p>Mains dans les poches, il se pencha sur le bureau et zieuta les notes. L'humidité de la pièce avait moisi le papier à certains coins, certaines phrases avaient besoin d'être déchiffrées, et l'écriture serrée n'aidait pas vraiment. Mais de ce que Honey parvenait à lire, il n'y avait toujours rien qui pouvait l'intéresser.</p><p>Il retint un soupir, se redressa, balaya à nouveau le lieu du regard, espérant que quelque chose retiendrait son attention. Mais toujours rien. Il fronça les arcades, car finalement ce qui l'interpella, ce ne fut pas un élément présent... mais un élément absent, un élément qui aurait DÛ être là !</p><p>"...Hey, Edge, ton Gaster ne bossait pas sur une machine ?"</p><p>L'interpellé haussa une arcade, montra à nouveau son visage pour observer Honey, l'air intrigué :</p><p>"Il travaillait sur beaucoup de chose sans que je n'en sache les détails. Pourquoi? Cette machine était ce que tu cherchais ?</p><p>- Non. Enfin, je sais que mon Gaster travaillait sur une machine pour améliorer la vie des monstres. Grossièrement résumé, un moyen de créer artificiellement des âmes humaines."</p><p>Le Fellien se figea net, retenant une exclamation de stupeur. Il eut tout le mal du monde pour ne pas élever la voix :</p><p>"...Créer artificiellement....? Tu veux dire, une solution pour détruire la barrière et quitter le souterrain, sans avoir à attendre que des humains tombent ici ?</p><p>- Yep. Mais la machine n'a jamais fonctionné ... Pourtant je m'étonne de n'en pas trouver une réplique ici. Soit ton père n'a pas bossé dessus, soit il s'en est débarrassé...?"</p><p>Edge réfléchit :</p><p>"... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Seul Sans pourrait te répondre, mais...</p><p>- ... c'est un sujet trop sensible. Il nous taperait une crise."</p><p>Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, mais Edge le regarda à nouveau en reprenant :</p><p>"Peu importe, ce n'est pas notre priorité. Tu n'as rien trouvé pour vous aider ?</p><p>- Non, et là c'est plus inquiétant. Car je suis sûr que votre Gaster a travaillé cette histoire de monde alternatif, sinon Red n'aurait jamais été au courant. Cependant je ne trouve aucune note, rien qui pourrait être en rapport. Alors soit Gast' les a caché, soit c'est ton frère.</p><p>- ... Quel intérêt ...? Et si c'était mon frère, pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé ? Enfin, il m'avait évoqué la possibilité de monde alternatif, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait lâché le morceau si c'était pour cacher les preuves derrière.</p><p>- ... Je ne sais pas non plus. Dans votre monde, ton frère à 'mon' rôle. Mais moi je n'ai jamais parlé de ce genre de chose à Blue, donc je ne sais pas ce que ton frère a en tête..."</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence, où ils prirent le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, essayer d'en déduire où pouvait se trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.</p><p>"... Qui est le scientifique royal actuel ? Alphys, c'est ça ? interrogea Honey.</p><p>- Oui. Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Elle sait peut-être quelque chose. Voir elle a sans doute récupéré des affaires à Gaster, y compris les données sur les univers parallèles."</p><p>Edge se crispa :</p><p>"... C'est possible. Mais elle est renfermée, solitaire...et dangereuse. Je n'ai aucune raison valable pour l'approcher sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle mène son enquête. Et si elle découvre que toi et Blue êtes ici, elle sera la première à vouloir vous capturer et vous faire subir des expériences.</p><p>- ... Mais...</p><p>- ... Et si elle découvre votre présence, Red et moi serons aussi en danger. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse courir le moindre risque. Je sais me défendre, mais je ne saurais pas me battre pour nous quatre, surtout si le roi prend parti et nous envoie toute la garde royale."</p><p>Honey souffla en se massant la nuque, comprenant bien le problème mais ne pouvant empêcher la frustration de l'étreindre. Rien de plus horripilant qu'avoir des pistes qu'il ne pouvait exploiter.</p><p>"... Et Red ? Il n'aurait pas de bonnes raisons d'aller la voir ?</p><p>- ... Tu nous vois vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi on l'envoie là bas ? Si on lui demande quoi que ce soit, on devra lui expliquer qu'on s'est introduit dans le labo, ce qu'on essaie de lui cacher.</p><p>- Merde, c'est vrai..."</p><p>Nouveau silence, avant qu'une idée similaire ne traverse leurs esprits.</p><p>"La voilà ta raison ! s'exclama Honey.</p><p>- Je vais voir Alphys avec l'excuse que Sans m'envoie !</p><p>- En lui disant que ton frère est trop paresseux pour se déplacer !"</p><p>Avant qu'ils ne soupirent en même temps :</p><p>"Mauvaise idée..."</p><p>Honey haussa les épaules :</p><p>"On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment elle qui les a, et même si c'est le cas, on ne sait pas à quoi ressemblent les dossiers. Comment on est censé lui demander sans éveiller les soupçons ?</p><p>- Surtout qu'il y a toujours un risque pour qu'elle discute avec Sans et évoque notre intervention. Si elle lui demande à quoi lui servent les dossiers, mon frère saura qu'on a agit dans son dos, et Alphys réalisera la supercherie également.</p><p>- Donc encore une fois...</p><p>- ... On est coincé, oui."</p><p>Énième soupir, et la frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le Fellien fit tournoyer les clés au bout de son indexe :</p><p>"... On ferait mieux de partir, si on a rien d'autre à voir ici. En plus, Red peut rentrer à tout moment.</p><p>- Ouai... Et Blue risque de s'inquiéter s'il reste seul trop longtemps. Rah, si ce labo n'était pas protégé par une barrière magique, on aurait qu'à se téléporter, ce serait beaucoup plus simple..."</p><p>Edge ricana :</p><p>"Ben tiens, tu perds patience ?</p><p>- Me cherches pas Buddy~"</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et Honey se permit de lui donner un petit coup d'épaule, ce qui fit rouler des yeux son camarade. Néanmoins le téléphone de Edge vibra, et lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'écran son sourire fondit complètement pour laisser place à une subite panique. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Honey :</p><p>"Toi et ton frère devez vous cacher. Undyne va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre!"</p><p>Un seul mot traversa l'esprit du Swap : "Merde"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>